


The Minister's Spouse

by inawritingfrenzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawritingfrenzy/pseuds/inawritingfrenzy
Summary: The Wizarding World needs saving again, this time from Muggle Born extremists. Harry Potter will not let the wizarding world fall back into chaos even if it means he has to spend the rest of his life with the pompous Blaise Zabini.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 73
Kudos: 462
Collections: Life is Good- Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at the muggle minister who was smiling at him. 

“This will be the last time we meet as ministers. I will step down next month,” said Kingsley.

“As painful as this parting is, I understand. I enjoyed these conversations with you. In the end I am just glad to know that this life exists- a life where the magic my daughter talks about is true. To know that there are wand wielding men defending us mere mortals, to know that the weight of this country is not on my shoulder alone,” said the man with a small smile.

“No law says that you can’t call an old friend for a tea or vice versa, Richard,” smiled Kingsley.

The Muggle minister smiled.

“Of course,”

“Now, who will be the successor?” 

“As of now, two obvious men are fighting it out. Of course, there are more candidates in the fray. But these two are the likely candidates. One is Fabian Lowell. Extremism, no matter in what direction is not something we can live with. He has massive public support and I fear for the purebloods, dark or light or even the neutral ones. He is a maniac. And he has support. The generation, they are recovering from a war. It has been 13 years, yes. But the pain, the sorrow, the need for a closure, it is there, simmering beneath the surface. Something that just needs a bit of fire to get it to go,” said Kingsley.

“And the second?”

“It is him who makes me finally concede that there is something called a necessary evil. Blaise Zabini, pureblood with English ancestry from his mother’s side and Celtic- Italian ancestry from his father’s side. As English as they come in his upbringing and a pureblood. Zabinis were neutral, with a not so subtle lenience towards the dark. But that was more about the dark arts than their belief in muggle persecution. The boy- well man now. He is about to be 32 and was Harry’s year mate. Suffice to say the Head of the Auror Department and the Head of Unspeakables do not get along at all. However, Zabini is a Slytherin. He is very subtle,” said Kingsley.

“I have heard this name a few good times. Someone Harry disapproves of?” asked Richard dubious. He has met Harry Potter countless times now. Richard thinks, by now, he knows Harry better than Kingsley himself. Kingsley had brought Harry Potter, with a child in tow to him 13 years back asking him to take the kid in for some time. To let him calm down and get his grip on life. The frail 17-year-old and his godson had been welcomed in his house even though he and his wife, at first did not know how to help him with the grief. The boy was a recluse at first. It was Richard’s five and three-year-old sons who broke through Harry’s demeanour and soon, Harry was there everywhere. He would go home to see his wife mothering not just two but four of their children. 

When the muggle world caught onto this new boy living with the Prime Minister’s family, he introduced Harry as his oldest to the world, adopted of course. However, it was soon forgotten for the next big gossip. Later, they introduced Teddy as their fourth child. Richard know his Wikipedia page now shows, four sons. 

Harry Potter, he knows will be home getting scolded by Rachel for not arriving on time for dinner yesterday. He had woken up to the kid sneaking inside their home in the dead of the night silently pleading him to not awake Rachel then. 

Richard Altair never expected his sons, except for Teddy, to have any wizarding ancestry, but they did. His younger boys attended Hogwarts and suffice to say, he is more than just a concerned Prime Minister when it comes to the fate of the Wizarding World. He is also a concerned parent of four. His first born, Aaron is now at the ministry, working as an intern under his brother and loving it very much. Harry had fought the decision every step of the way, but in the end he has yet to learn the art of denying the three spoilt brats yet. The second youngest Milan, is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Teddy is now in his third year.

Richard and Rachel were 42 when they had their first born and 45 with the second born. He and Rachel jokes that they can be forgiven for adopting 17-year-old Harry Potter, no papers signed. In Teddy’s case, there were papers involved.

“I want what is best for my sons. If it is with Zabini as the Ministry head that they will remain safe, I will put everything we have here into the campaign. Ask me and you will get it,” said Richard.

“I am aware, Richard. Zabini will need a coup to win this. I know their camp is scheming. One of them should be able to come up with an idea to do something to ensure that they do not fall. I am waiting for their move. No Zabini- means we are going into another war. This time, there may be no stopping it,” said Kingsley.

“I will talk to Harry about it. If it means him supporting Zabini, then be it,” said Richard.

Kingsley nodded.

“But it is Harry’s choice in the end. The way you presented it; I know you expect me to convince Harry. You know how my son hates not having a choice. I will not do that to him ever. It is his decision. I am not really worried about my sons to that extent. I know Harry can take care of himself and will take care of Aaron, Milan and Teddy with everything in him,” said Richard firmly.

Kingsley nodded.

“You are not as Slytherin as you think,” said Richard smiling a little.

“You on the other hand, are more like a certain Potter I have known. Trust me when I say this- James Potter- he would have been very happy to know that his son has the guidance he would have given,” said Kingsley stood up to leave.

\---------------------------

Richard smiled as he heard noises inside his house and his guards stood in attention. The snow was everywhere now and the Christmas trees in his house was glowing. He walked in and saw his wife working over a cake in the kitchen with the staff watching, standing to the side obediently.

They left seeing Richard.

“You are here. The boys are upstairs. They are already wreaking havoc. Harry is yet to be home. He said he will arrive after a meeting. When I get that-

The Floo popped in the living room causing both of them to rush in and there, on his ass was the Head Auror who was brushing off the floo powder. Harry Potter looked up to see the pointed glare from his mother and amused look from his father, not helpful at all. 

He was soon blinded with three bodies crashing. It is not like Aaron doesn’t see him every day. But Harry likes him to be disciplined at work place and had asked him to be a professional while at work and not be a brat. 

Milan and Teddy on the other hand, Harry has not seen in over two months. Last time he had made an excuse to visit Hogwarts, McGonagall had practically rolled her eyes at him and said “Your brother, Mr Potter, while a very curious child, do not have your penchant for trouble or even Aaron’s. Teddy, has proved a mature marauder, I must say. Rest assured, I do not expect you for another four months because obviously you will be seeing them during Christmas.” All in a wry tone. Harry had protested that he was there on official capacity, all lies, which his former Professor knew very well. 

He hugged all three of them tight and then got up from the tangle. He went over and knew how to win over his mother after years of trial and error. He wrapped his arms around her and his father smiled. Of course, Rachel huffed and scolded him for coming home late the other day and leaving before she was awake earlier this morning. 

“Kingsley said something?” asked Harry as he sat down next to his father.

“Zabini?”

“I hate to admit this, but Zabini is the only option we have. I – will have to forego my -eh deep seated distaste for him- and move forward,” said Harry.

“You mean you plain hate that guy. Father, you should see. Harry goes all red and curt whenever Zabini walks in. It is like, Harry is a trigger harpy and Zabini is the trigger. Well, but then again, he reacts the same with almost all his former year mates,” said Aaron.

“Thanks for that endorsement Aaron, I will be sure to do your assessment myself,” said Harry biting into the bacon. Aaron just wagged his tongue in a childish gesture. 

“So, you have decided to put your trust in this guy?” asked Mother as she sat down by Harry’s side.

“Yes, we might not have much of a choice, to be honest,” said Harry sighing. The family ate, talking about the better things in life. They spoke of Rose, Ron and Hermione’s one year old who is also Harry’s goddaughter. Teddy decided he was going to look like Aaron for the day and all the other four found it amusing when Aaron went all proud about it. This is a regular occurrence. It is no secret that Aaron is Teddy’s hero, just like Harry is Aaron’s hero. Milan, is more like Harry than Harry cares to admit and that worries him. He can already see Milan getting into a lot of trouble.

  
Harry walked through the ministry corridor. He was soon greeted by Hermione who heads the Department of Magical Creatures now. She smiled at him as she walked over. 

“How was the Christmas? How is Richard and Rachel?” asked Hermione.

“Both are well and asked you and Ron to reach one day early for the New Year celebrations,” said Harry.

“Definitely Harry. I hate that this holiday is marred with all this stupid politics. I get it Kingsley has been at top for long and people want a change, but Fabian? Honestly, how can they even think that he is up there for anything other than himself, blind selfishness,” said Hermione.

Harry smiled as he listened to his friend. She can go on and on about politics. Ron met them at her office. From the outside, Ron has nothing to do with the ministry. However, Ron and George’s business will fund this election for Zabini. Harry groaned at the thought of doing something for Zabini. He did not want to. That man is an utter prick who is a stickler for rules and carries heavy disdain for ‘Gryffindorishness’ as he likes to put it. Zabini was the epitome of a politician. Well dressed, sharp, closed off and to an extend mysterious which makes him appeal to the youth. Harry has to wonder about the sensibility of the generation.

Zabini was already there, Draco and Astoria on his one side and Pansy Parkinson with Theodore Nott on the other. Goyle sat in one of the bigger chairs with Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode to his side. Astoria had no qualms as she walked over and greeted him with a hug, closely followed by Millicent. Daphne and Pansy remained in their seat but gave him curt nods.

Millicent is an auror and has even worked as Harry’s auror partner once he got over his initial distrust of her. Astoria is like a little sister to all of them, a healer and the one person who can hold them all from jumping at each other in anger. Draco lucked out on that; Harry has to admit. To be fair to Draco, he is one of the very devoted and loving husbands Harry has ever met. Much like his father before himself, with no dark lord to ruin their happiness.

Harry nodded to all the other three gents who returned the gesture but chose to just shoot a disdainful look at Zabini who returned it with ease. Harry has always thought that Zabini’s face itself has a permanent scowl.

Once discussions ceased and the funding files were signed all looked at Harry.

“We need something to boost his image. Because let us be honest, the current description would be the unspeakable with a permanent scowl on his face. He is not approachable and therefore shouldn’t hold the office. To sort this out- He should start behaving like a human being, first thing-

Harry heard a growl but did not pay it any mind. 

“Second is that he should be seen. He should be everywhere and third, he needs to be seen with people who can be associated with the light side. I have a list,” said Harry.

“Having a politician for an adopted father seems to have done wonders for your intellect, Potter,” said Zabini. 

Harry just gave him a look but did not answer.

“Potter is right. The ideal thing would be to be seen with the very symbol of light families. How about we start with New Years with the Weasleys?” asked Draco.

Harry thought about it a bit.

“The Weasleys are spending the Christmas at my home in the countryside. I will have to discuss this with my family before I say anything. Maybe we can postpone that meeting to after the holidays. Joining Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan Thomas in their book store, meeting Dennis Creevey and his wife at the pub, contributing to the businesses owned by the light families and the likes. I know you are wealthy Zabini as the funding we get from WWW is only so that we get the light families to ally with us in the long run because we will subtly reveal it to them where it comes from,” said Harry.

“Potter is right. We need to do this systematically and should not overdo it,” said Pansy, getting to her feet. This, Harry liked about her. She was always clear cut and firm. The Slytherins left. Harry watched Zabini step out. The man is a presence, no doubt and Harry mused how powerful a minister Zabini would be. He sighed and then Zabini turned and looked at him. Harry gave him a two fingered salute.

“Uncouth ruffian,” he heard Zabini snarl.

\---------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighed when his wand went off. It was the day after the beginning of the new year. It should be some emergency. He opened his eyes and realised he had bodies snuggling to him on both sides. Milan and Teddy were the closest and Aaron laid just behind Teddy. Harry smiled fondly but sat up. Aaron also woke up.

“I must go. You explain to everyone. There is some emergency,” said Harry.

“I am coming with you. I am a trainee-

Harry apparated after giving Aaron a firm look.

He reached the ministry to see full fledged panic. He saw Hermione first. 

“Harry,” she ran over, closely followed by Ron.

“What happened?” asked Harry.

“Its- Harry, Kingsley is dead,” said Hermione nodding to the crowd in the atrium. Harry froze. He ran fast and reached the area where it was crowded. Draco stood there, collecting evidence. Zabini was looking around and Harry saw to his fury that Fabian was also there along with other head of departments. Harry had skipped the ministry party. These people must have all been at the ministry.

“How?” asked Harry. Zabini looked up. 

“Minister, and all of us were ready to leave for home. Then, out of nowhere, someone shot him. The minister was shot in the head,” said Zabini.

Harry looked incredulous.

He walked over to where Draco was and helped him with the works.

“Did you see?” he asked Draco.

“It was fast Potter. I bet Fabian hired someone. This could be what his plan was. But this is fool proof. There is no way on earth we will be able to catch him in this. Now we have no way of stopping him. There is not enough time to build an opposition,” said Draco.

“Well, he took Kingsley- He messed with the wrong wizard. Whoever this is will suffer and suffer gravely. And opposition- whatever it takes Draco. We will do it. Now, tighten security around Zabini. I bet he is the next target. I don’t like the way Fabian is looking at Zabini,” said Harry.

Draco murmured a yes. Millicent caught Harry’s eye from the crowd and nodded. She soon took her place on Zabini’s right side. 

Harry was trying to think of the future to not come to terms with the reality. Kingsley was dead. He didn’t know how he will come to terms with it. Harry got up and nodded to the investigating team who was the first to arrive in the scene.

He did not know if he wanted to see Kingsley’s body. He sighed. A select group of people apparated to St Mungo’s.

“The bullet is removed Harry. If you want to see him now, you can,” said Astoria, an hour later. Harry looked at the investigating aurors- Frank Moore and Jack Mulligan. Both nodded and stepped inside. Harry did not want even slight interference in the investigation- the official investigation. 

Later, when Harry stepped in to see Kingsley, his friends were with him. So was Zabini and most of the other siblings. Harry couldn’t stop himself as he looked at the body.

“Kingsley, I promise,” he told the man, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. They are all brothers, survivors of a horrific war. This man who is more like a parent, guide and mentor has left. Harry sighed and looked at the eight people in the room.

“We need a plan. The rule is that we need to re-elect in the next three weeks. We cannot afford even a moment of rest now. I will need to go home and inform my family. I know Kingsley has no blood family. Should no one come forward with a claim to do the funeral, My family will be doing it. We are doing it in Godric’s Hollow. Please make the arrangements,” said Harry, trying to keep his cool and to think of all possibilities.

The funeral took place next day in Godric’s Hollow with the whole wizarding world appearing to see the hero one last time, for Kingsley is one of the most highly regarded war hero and a great minister. Once the funeral was over, all convened at the Malfoy Manor.

\--------------

"We need a way to rise Zabini's credibility," said Ron.

"True. But I am at a loss as to what to do to gain that. Having Harry on his side is his biggest advantage. However, to establish a solid trust in front of all, we will need time which we do not have," said Hermione.

"You have no pureblood solutions?"asked Harry looking at the purebloods.

"There are a couple of pureblood solutions to that but only one would be effective at the moment and we do not think you will be able to digest it Potter, no offence," said Draco.

"Spill it," said Harry.

"Potter, pureblood alliances are mostly business or marital. Here business alliance won't help you. The marital alliance, again can be done in two ways. One we could set up a betrothal and cancel it at a later period and the other- a marriage- it would be solid, unbreakable and the perfect solution," said Pansy Parkinson.

Harry just stared at them all.

"I am gay," said Harry dumbly. Then it struck him, they were talking about Zabini. Harry's head turned as if in automaton and looked at Zabini. His face looked impenetrable.

"Won't they paint it as suspicious?" asked Ron, logically.

"We can counter it by the ritual we choose. You see, all wizarding marriages, as we know is unbreakable. The marriage doesn't happen if the couple is not compatible. In this case, the Zabini family has many traditions. The chief among them, a marriage tradition which his father did not follow when he married his mother. Traditional marriage rituals are considered to be used only in the most devoted and craved unions," said Millicent.

"Everyone will eat it up," said Astoria, her eyes showed worry as they were trained on him. Harry felt like his mind was reeling. 

"Zabini," Harry looked at him to say something. Zabini shrugged, nonchalant. 

"We had discussed this after Minister Shacklebolt's death. I have no objections Potter if that's what you are wondering about," said Zabini.

"Won't your extended family want someone pureblood as your other half, given that the next generation of Zabini's will otherwise be half-blood," said Hermione. Harry was feeling faint now. They were talking about children, really? Children with Zabini! 

"Slow down, Granger. I think Potter will faint now. Also, I am the head of the family. My extended family has no say in whom I marry. In fact, according to your studies, I breeding is drastically affecting our magic," said Zabini, cool as a cucumber.

Harry just got up and walked out. He did not know what else to say or even discuss. He needs to clear his head. He apparated home. His mom saw his face and rushed to him.

"Are you alright? Can I get you something to eat?" asked mom.

"No, please stay close to me," said Harry as he laid down in his room. His mom sat near him and ran her hand lovingly through his hair.

"What worries you?" asked Rachel. He told her everything.

"There must be another way," said Rachel. Richard who was now standing at the door stayed silent for a moment.

"I am afraid there is not," he said finally. Harry looked at his father. He knew they were thinking the same thing. The fate of the world depends on who wins the election. They cannot take chances.

\-------------

Blaise removed his robes and then went in to the bath. He laid there in the tub for some time thinking about all that happened in the morning before walking out, feeling refreshed.

He thought about Potter. The man had been a thorn in his way for long. He knew Potter never trusted him and he cannot blame Potter for that. He has done nothing to earn the trust of the Great Harry Potter. However, now, the situation is out of their hands. The situation is dire and they need to act now or it would be too late.

He looked around. This is the only room in his house that looked lived in to an extent. He stepped out. The Zabini mansion is now gathering dust everywhere. He had always thought marriage as something his mother will inflict on him. And she would sort out the place as well. There is no time now. This mansion, before Blaise moved in was not used for five decades. His father found this too much and his mother was never interested. He sighed. Harry Potter- the son in law of Zabini household. His father would have been proud. His mother wouldn't mind, he knew as long as they reproduced.

Blaise couldn't help but snort at that. Potter looked like he will snap when Granger spoke about children. He sobered at the thought of the impending elections. It is not just about his ambition anymore.

He wrote to his mother. He knew what Potter's answer would be positive. They have all fought a bigger demon to give up now. 

\--------------

Augerene Zabini was entertaining guests when she got her son's missive. She politely dismiss the guests and flooed to the Zabini Mansion. Her son who was going through some plans with his friends looked up.

"Mother," he got up and walked over to greet her.

"Blaise," she said, hugging him close to her.

"Now, tell me more about this marriage," said Mrs Zabini as she sat down greeting the Malfoys, Notts and Parkinson.

She listened raptly and nodded. 

"I must visit the Muggle Minister then. It would be prudent that the families talk about the alliance first," said Mrs Zabini.

Blaise nodded. 

\----------------

Harry looked at Milan who was asleep in his lap. Teddy was curled on his other side. He knew that Mrs Zabini was in the house. She was talking to his parents. Harry was not worried. He knew his adoptive parents would never do wrong by him. Anyway, it is pureblood etiquette for Harry to not be present. If he is going to be part of that family, he might as well respect their traditions. It's not like anything will happen without his input or agreement.

\------------------

Mrs Zabini looked at the Muggle Prime Minister and his wife. They were a formidable couple, no doubt. She cast a look around the hall and spotted the pictures. Potter- well, Harry is there in almost all the pictures. The Lupin kid as well. 

"Pureblood prenuptial are magically binding. There is no separation or divorce like in Muggle marriages. The marriage ritual do not take if the marriage is not meant to be," said Mrs Zabini. 

"Harry has told us these things when Ron and Hermione got married," said Rachel.

"The Weasley's- no offence, are a more modern family. Zabini's are a bit of traditionalists. Blaise's father was very forward, trust me, but the extended family is something we will have to deal with. I do not know how well they would take to you. I must request now that you take no words personally. However, being Harry Potter's adopted parents, I doubt they would insult you going out of their way," said Mrs Zabini.

"Our major concern is Harry's happiness, nothing more nothing less. We need to know that he wouldn't suffer and live unhappily in a marriage," said Rachel.

Mrs Zabini looked at them.

"My son is not the most expressive person out there. However, he is a great man if I may say so myself. He would never disrespect or ill treat his other half. Also, if they are incompatible, the marriage ritual will not be completed," said Mrs Zabini.

"I understand that's the best you can give," said Richard.

"Yes, however, as per custom we need a contract of agreement which should be respected," said Mrs Zabini.

"What all will this entail?" asked Richard.

"The number of children, sharing of wealth, surnames, place of residence are a few among the things that need to be discussed. We need to make this fast as the campaign begins in three days, starting from Monday once the mourning week concludes," said Mrs Zabini.

"We need Harry's inputs on all these things. We believe, it's Harry and Mr Zabini who should discuss this," said Richard.

"My son has given me the bargaining power. I suggest that you discuss with your son once I present my case," said Mrs Zabini.

Rachel sighed but nodded. 

"Alright, Mrs Zabini, we are all ears," said Rachel.

"First of all, a minimum of two children sounds fair to me. One to take the Zabini household and the other Potter," said Mrs Zabini.

"We have to put down a firm clause about the carrier's health, in this case Harry. I assume you already know that Harry is the submissive with the way you mentioned the kids part. Should his health not allow it, he will do no carrying," said Rachel.

"Obviously, we will take into the health of the next Zabini household head into consideration. Should his health be affected, we can terminate the pregnancy and look at other options which are amenable to both of them," said Mrs Zabini, gracefully.

Rachel gave a slight nod of her head.

"Now, the residence. I understand Mr Potter lives here now. All Zabini family heads have lived in the Zabini mansion at some point. At least for a few years, they need to love there. It is a request," said Mrs Zabini.

"We need to discuss this part with Harry," said Rachel.

Mrs Zabini nodded.

"Now, one of the most important things is the surnames. Again I assume you will need Mr Potter's opinion. Mr Potter can hyphenate as for all official purposes the name Zabini will be used alongside his name," said Mrs Zabini. 

Richard and Rachel looked at each other but nodded. There was not enough time to argue the curious use of words and implications. 

"Property sharing- well, obviously till they give away wealth to their children, Blaise and Mr Potter will have equal ownership of all Zabinj-Potter properties," said Mrs Zabini.

"The more minute details are the specifics of the wedding, like where does Mr Potter want to get married, clothes, best man and the likes, which the grooms can discuss," said Mrs Zabini.

"Good. Now, the residence is something I need to talk to Harry before saying anything. We will meet again tomorrow to discuss this further," said Richard.

Mrs Zabini nodded and was on her feet. She left soon after that.

\------------

Harry was tetchy. He was at the Malfoy Manor, a neutral ground for him and Zabini to meet. He sighed as he sat there worried. Then Zabini walked into the garden. He was thrown away by the casual walk. 

"Potter"

"Zabini"

They looked at each other expecting the other to speak up. They say down side by side. 

"I want to get - I have always wanted to get married at Godric's Hollow," said Harry.

"Smooth, Potter. I assume that means that you are agreeing to the marriage," said Zabini.

Harry just gave a small nod.

"Where in Godric's Hollow?" asked Zabini.

"Obviously not at my parents' house. Potters have an estate there. It's basically just land. I was hoping something can be made there," said Harry slowly.

"Also, I have thought about the residence. I don't see why we can't live at your mansion. I would like to see the place before I make any promises though," said Harry. Zabini nodded.

"That's fair Potter. Now, there are several things we need to discuss," said Zabini.

"Hopefully not the flowers," said Harry frowning. 

Zabini snorted. 

"Potter, give me some credit. I have known you for the past 21 years of my life," said Zabini. Harry flushed a bit at that.

"See my mother can make everything sound perfectly normal. I just wanted you to know that whatever she said is not necessary verbatim," said Zabini.

"She was reasonable for most of it. There are things that the parents are discussing. I don't mind the demands," said Harry.

"You don't mind giving birth twice with your career in line?" asked Zabini surprised.

"Seems 21 years is a short time to study a person from a distance and understand everything. I have always wanted a family. I am not ashamed to accept it. My auror career would still be there to pick up from. So many women and men, even department heads has given birth in the past," said Harry.

\---------

To say Blaise was surprised to hear Potter say that would be an understatement. He just stared at Potter for a moment and then gave a nod.

"We need a quick wedding, I know. I only want a few people. A small wedding," said Harry.

Blaise nodded.

"I agree. Besides, I will need all the time to campaign," said Zabini.

"Exactly. We only need the immediate family there. We can break the news of wedding after a few days into the campaign," said Harry. Zabini nodded. 

"Potter, did mother bring up the wedding ritual?" asked Blaise.

"No. She felt that it is something we should discuss according to my mother," said Harry. Blaise nodded.

"A traditional bond will not give us time to consummate. The marriage ritual completes with consummation," said Blaise.

Harry looked at him for a moment, his face turning red. But then he gave a small nod and looked away.

"Also, I know you do not agree with the kind of politician I am, but your disagreement on that should remain between us," said Blaise. Harry nodded, understanding why it is important.

"I do not have my own elf now. The one I have is mom's and she appears if I summon her. I was thinking we will get new elves. We will need it. What happened to your old elf that Draco grumbles about?" asked Blaise.

"Kreacher was very old even when we were in school. He lasted seven years after the war," said Harry. Blaise nodded.

"Do you have an elf you would like to pick?" asked Blaise.

"There is one. By elves' age, she is now a senior elf. She is in Hogwarts. Winky. She can be the head elf," said Harry.

Blaise looked in askance.

"She was an elf of the Crouchs. I want her because she is one of the most loyal elves I have ever met," said Harry, not elaborating. Maybe later.

"Why did you not get her already then?" asked Blaise.

"I did not need an elf in a Muggle household. I am not 15 anymore to believe that a magical household doesn't need an elf," said Harry. Blaise snorted again. Oh, he remembered the S.P.E.W, very well.

\-----------

Zabini was on his feet then and extended his hand.

"I can take you to the manor now," said Zabini. Harry hesitated only a moment before he placed his hand on Zabini's. The hand was warm.

They appeared before a mansion. It was traditional in the making. The light yellow paint was mostly gone. The lawn was uneven and mostly the place looked unused. The house had sprawling grounds and a huge backyard. Zabini looked at Harry in askance before guiding him inside.

Harry is then led through a huge hall which again looks like it has not been dusted in years. They went up the stairs and Zabini showed him his bedroom which looked better than the whole house.

"We will need more than two elves to do the upkeep of this mansion," said Harry as he eyed the walls.

"Do you have some obsession with cleaning?" asked Zabini.

"No, I rather like living in cleaner places which I can call my space. Has had enough of living in a sad place," said Harry. 

Zabini shrugged.

"I was brought up in the lap of luxury. This place, well, after my work I really don't have time to spare enough to manage this. Now, I don't even get home everyday," said Zabini.

"I know you did not have an active partner. Were you-

"No Potter. Unspeakables have a bunker in ministry," said Zabini. 

"I did not ask you either-

"Nothing like that," said Harry.

They then walked down and were soon on the way to the garden.

"Alright, we will meet again soon I guess," said Zabini.

Harry nodded.

\----------------

The campaign began. Harry was hounded by media to know whom he champions as the next minister. Harry knew he would be accosted by Fabian soon. Sure enough, Harry and Aaron were leaving for home when Fabian came across them quite 'coincidentally'. 

"Ah, it's great that we met now. I was planning on setting up an appointment. Now that's not necessary. Mr Potter, I needed to talk about the elections," said Fabian, with his wide eyed innocent look.

"Fabian, you caught me at the wrong moment. Sorry, but we are running late for a family dinner. It's a busy day ahead tomorrow you see," said Harry. 

"Well, it's nothing much. You know I am contesting the elections. I expect all your help, Mr Potter. This is the world you fought for and I know you will do what is best for us all," said Fabian, a fake smile in place.

"Of course, Fabian. We lost too much in our fight against the dark. I am not going to let our world fall into the hands of another dark extremist," said Harry, grabbed Aaron's hand and disapparated. Usually, he doesn't use this privilage. Knowing his little brother, the kid wouldn't hold his tongue another moment.

Aaron scowled.

"You could have let me hex him subtly," said Aaron.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"He is an experienced wizard and dark my nature. Trust me, he would have sensed it," said Harry rebukingly.

Aaron huffed and trudged in, Harry following behind.

"At what time are we being visited by brother in law and his mother?" asked Aaron.

Harry shot him a look.

"By six, I think," said Harry.

"Are you okay?" asked Aaron, his tone serious now.

"Yeah, I am fine. Now go clean up and get down fast. We need to help mom," said Harry. Aaron nodded and left. The two younger boys are staying behind on a one week leave till the wedding is held. Harry has asked Ron to be his best man, obviously. His siblings and God daughter will be the groomsmen and ring bearers. Flower girl is his mother. He wanted her to have an active part and she seems very happy to share the honour with Mrs Zabini who was eager to join in.

Hermione was clearing the legal side of the contract. Harry knew she would ensure that everything was worded correctly so that it doesn't come to bite Harry in the back later.

\----------------

Picking the house elves was not easy. Harry went to Hogwarts to speak to Winky first. He smiled as he was accosted by elves' once he entered the kitchen.

"I am looking for Winky," said Harry.

Winky came forward from the crowd. She was not the sobbing elf anymore. Infact, she looked like a leader here now.

"Master Harry," Winky bowed before him.

"Winky, I am here to ask you if you would be willing to serve me and my family," said Harry. Winky looked up at Harry with big eyes now year filled.

"Getting to serve a family again? Your family Master Harry. I would love nothing more," said Winky now weeping like never before. 

Harry tries to console her.

"Winky, I also need another help. See, my - my fiance is from an old family. We have a mansion where we are planning to live in. I need you to visit the mansion with me and help me with the number of elves we will need. Let's apparate out of school first," said Harry.

Winky nodded eagerly. Harry smiled as the elf dropped them at Hogsmeade. Then Harry led the elf to Zabini mansion. Zabini was at the door.

\---------

Blaise watched the elf carefully. She is obviously very devoted to Potter. She bowed to him.

"Winky, is it. This is the old Zabini mansion," said Blaise nodding to the house.

"The house is crying Master," said the elf sadly as it touched the walls. Blaise knew the house is not happy. 

"What can make this better?" asked Harry.

"Good care to the house, Master Harry. We will need at least five elves for the upkeep of this house after cleaning," said Winky.

"You mean you will need more for the cleaning?" asked Harry.

"Yes Master Harry. Gringotts will provide you a list of unemployed and new elves. You can pick the elves from the list for permanent employment," said Winky.

"We want you to pick the elves working here Winky," said Blaise.

The elf started crying and Blaise watched amused as Harry pacified the elf. 

\----------


	3. Chapter 3

Blaise looked at the new elves before him. They were bonding the elves to the family after marriage only. Yane, Ule, Heli, Cali and Oro. The elves, two of them were Italian bred. Blaise was surprised at Potter's consideration to all his family lines. 

For now, they will start in the house. Initially only the cleaning is being done and Blaise has to agree there is little time for much more. Anyway, he comes home exhausted to even pay attention to any of this what with the campaign picking up speed.

They were planning on getting Harry to campaign only after the wedding is announced.

\-----------

Harry was on leave for a week. They need background stories and this will keep the media from hounding him to ask whose campaign he is supporting. Obviously he will have to give an answer, but not yet. So, he took the week off and was helping others with the campaign.

He has asked Aaron to talk favourably of Blaise, not that the kid needed any incentive to. He looked up to Zabini. This will make others wonder about Harry's stance. By now everyone knew very well that Harry's little brother will not do anything his brother doesn't approve of. 

Harry used the spare time to join the elves and direct the cleaning. After living a better part of his life in a cupboard, Harry was not going to live in a place he can't call home. This also kept him from thoughts about the actual marriage itself. He also felt sad that he couldn't save Kingsley.

Harry shook the thoughts away. He smiled at his mother who was helping the elves. They seemed to like her too. Harry wanted a room to work in and Zabini has asked him to take as many rooms as he wanted. He picked the one next to Zabini's office room and has it painted in olive green on one wall with Prussian blue edges. Odd colours, he knew but he needed the place to look different. He got a set of elegant black furniture which was in another room inside and they just fit well. 

\-------------

Harry watched as the elves who were hired extra to help in the initial process going around the property. There was so much land that needed to be tended to be apparently. Harry sat on the bench in the garden facing the gates looking onto nothing. He can hear Milan and Teddy's howls. They were somewhere in the back, playing. He sighed. After fixing the marriage, he has met Zabini several times now. At Malfoy Manor, at his father's official residence for that dinner, here at Zabini's own place and yet they never really spoke about the future themselves. The parents arranged everything and Harry thinks it's for the best.

He wonders how life will be. Compatibility does not mean love. Maybe, in this life he was not destined for love after all. At least he has his parents and friends. Then he hears a sound and looked up to see Zabini apparating outside the gate. He stepped in and walked up the driveway. Harry looked on and Zabini seemed to be deep in thought yet to notice him.

"How careless can a future minister be?" asked Harry.

Blaise looked up. He hadn't seen Potter.

"I didn't see you," he said finally. 

"Exactly. My question stands," said Potter. Blaise saw the two young boys run around the mansion and walked up to Harry. Said man looked at Blaise in askance.

"I was distracted. I like a walk to think," said Blaise. Well, it is true that the driveway was long and perfect for a walk.

"Your problem is now solved then?" asked Harry.

"No. You see, loath as I am to admit this to you, I have no idea where the neutral families stand in this. They are neutrals when it comes to the light and dark magic. But, we both know each neutral family has their own leanings to either side. I am at a loss as to what to do to measure them," said Blaise.

Harry looked at him.

"Invite them for dinner after our wedding is made public. I will have done some background work by then and we will find something we can use," said Harry thoughtful. Blaise looked at him strangely.

"Who taught us about Blast Ended Skrewts Potter?" asked Blaise. Harry looked up surprised.

"Did you forget? It was Hagrid," said Harry, wondering just where that question came from.

"I was just checking if it was indeed you. Because if I am not mistaken you were talking about spying, coercion and blackmail," said Blaise. Harry looked away. 

"I am not a saint no matter how many times Draco calls me Saint Potter. The last war, it was not won because I am a saint. Saints do not win wars, they can mobilise people. Warriors win wars and before them only justice is important. I- I can't believe I am saying this but I can see what Dumbledore was doing not that I would ever do it. But I can see and I resent him a little less," said Harry. 

There was a silence that settled between them and it was peaceful. 

"You seem to get along well with most of the other former Slytherins- even Draco," said Blaise. Harry snorted. 

"None of them has complaints about my working style, snatches cases from my department, has a department that calls my aurors fools when on joint missions or thinks that I am incapable of lifting a wand without creating trouble," said Harry.

"You are walking trouble Potter. You can never convince me otherwise," said Zabini.

Harry just looked at Zabini for a moment before smiling. Blaise didn't look away for a moment but then Potter's- Harry's mother was calling for them.

\---------------

Blaise looked at Richard. His soon to be father-in-law. The man had a stern expression and is one of the politicians that Blaise admired. He thinks Richard is soft on the opposition though. 

“We got Harry a bit late in our life. But he is our son now and his happiness is very important to me. You know, I am not a good man. I am a politician. I believe no politician can claim to be a good man. We do not get things done by being a good man. If I see you hurting my Harry in any way, you will learn how true that statement holds true for me. I maybe a simple muggle but I rule this country not because of my simpleness,” said Richard.

“We may not get along but I have always held a respect for Potter- I mean Harry. I would never do anything to hurt him, that I can assure you sir,” said Blaise, feeling his heartbeat rise. He has never been this intimidated in his life and that is saying something because he has faced Voldemort. His father-in-law is someone he should never ever mess with, muggle or not. He also couldn’t help but wonder about Potter and the effect he has on people. 

Really, who is Potter to this man? No one and yet, they are now Potter’s family. A family that Blaise is going to be part of. 

  
\-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a small chapter. I will make up for it with the next one. Now, I know there are not many Harry/Blaise stories. I have looked for a good one everywhere, you know a fic where maybe they are not in school. Well, on not finding something to my taste, I decided to write one. So, if you have any suggestions, I will take it into consideration as long as it doesn't affect the plot.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding day saw Harry sitting in his room in his parents’ house, looking around and wondering what life will bring him. He was dressed in the wedding robes. They will all soon apparate to the Zabini Mansion where the wedding will take place. That was the ideal location both of them finally agreed on. Harry smiled as he along with his family- all of them including the bigger Weasley brood apparated. Some of his family members were already here getting things ready for the wedding. Harry took a deep breath and Ron patted him on the back. 

“Mate, you will be fine and if Zabini as much as frown at you or make your life hell in anyway, he will have all of us to answer to,” said Ron. Harry frowned.

“Ron, I am a head auror,” said Harry.

“Then act like one and stop looking like you are a bundle of nerves. I know the circumstances are not ideal, Harry. But this is a special day and when years later you look back, you should be able to remember at least bits and pieces,” said Ron huffing.

Harry couldn’t help but smile and then his best mate thumped him.

“You will be fine Harry. Rock Zabini’s world,” smirked Ron. Harry felt his cheeks flush at that and he gave Ron a look silencing him. 

\---------------------------

Blaise sighed for what must be the hundredth time of the day. All his friends were here. They were all busy with organising except for Draco who was glaring a hole into his head.

“Blaise, I know you don’t get along with Potter and there are a thousand things you should be worried about regarding the elections. But thus here- it is your special day and Potter’s too. You know very well that there was a time when I didn’t think too highly of him either. But Blaise, let us agree on the fact that Potter is a once in a lifetime phenomenon. You are a lucky bastard, so start looking like one,” said Draco.

“Are you jealous Draco?’ asked Blaise somewhat amused.

“Blaise, you know better than anyone that I would have snatched him before anyone can even set their sights on him if I had not met Astoria before getting to know him. As it is, I can't even bare to think of anyone other than Astoria as my other half. So, don’t you worry,” said Draco with a small, rare smile. 

“Draco, I- Thank you for being a great ass because I needed it. Now, you are right. I should get a grip on myself. Let’s get going,” said Blaise and followed Draco out. 

\---------------------------

The wedding ceremony began. Minerva McGonagall stood with a small smile as she watched Blaise Zabini step up. Harry, he knew wanted to walk down the aisle. So, he waited. 

Sure enough, led on one side by Richard and the other by Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter walked in looking like the most beautiful person to grace the earth. Blaise couldn’t look away and it is a good thing that no one can frown at the way he was now looking at Potter, like Potter was ethereal. 

Harry’s eyes fell on Blaise who stood at the end of the aisle, with Professor McGonagall in front and Draco by his side. Ron was behind Harry and he was sure the idiot was holding back a laugh. Harry couldn’t look away from Zabini. The man looked untouchable, like someone who is so distinguished that a mere mortal cannot reach there and touch him. He was sharp and looked like the edges could cut him and strangely enough, Harry felt like he was walking towards the most handsome man he has ever set eyes on. Why had he not really looked at Zabini before now? Maybe he looks all the more polished because, well, it is their wedding. 

Harry reached Blaise and then Richard and Arthur went on to sit on Harry’s side of the arch. Ron and Draco stepped a step away and so did the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Little Rose in Milan and Teddy’s arms brought the wedding rings as the ceremony began.

Harry felt like his life was going in fast forward as he stood there making his vows and promises to Blaise Zabini who made his own promises and vows to Harry. Harry felt his heart in his throat when Blaise slid in the wedding ring on his finger and then Harry held his hand and slid in the ring on Blaise’s finger. Harry couldn’t look anywhere but at the ring and at Blaise who was looking at him with equal parts surprise and understanding. 

Blaise would probably not admit it but he for a moment admired how the ring of his name looked like it belonged there in Harry’s finger and how he couldn’t help but be moved into speechlessness when Harry slipped the ring onto his finger.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband,” said McGonagall as the blessings fell on them, small lights circling them and their hands which were held together, given into each other’s hands by their respective parents. 

Blaise looked at Harry who looked down. He was sure he saw Potter- Harry’s eyes glistening. He then pulled Harry into his arms. This was expected of them. He can already hear the small sobs in the background, of happiness. He raised Harry’s face and bent down. Their lips met and Blaise kissed him deeply. It only lasted for a moment but Blaise was smug when Harry gripped his hand for balance once he let go and was looking at him in surprise. 

“Don’t be so humble,” murmured Harry with an exasperated eye roll, the cloud of anxiety leaving him at the oh so familiar pratishness of Blaise Zabini. 

\-----------------------

They spent another two hours entertaining the guests and then having dinner with the family. Once the fifty guests left, all with a charm on them which would not allow them to disclose anything about the wedding even under threat, it was time for goodbyes with the families. 

Harry hugged his mother. He would deny this later but he was indeed crying and he can feel Mrs Weasley’s fond pat on his shoulder to console him.

“Harry, we are only an apparition away. Surely you are not getting upset over that?” asked Rachel, ruffling his hair. Harry sighed.

“I know. I just- I - I won’t be home anymore,” said Harry, finally.

“Oh, Harry. See, you will make a new home here and idiot son of mine, our home will never stop being home for you. It is your home and it will always be yours. You moving out will not end that. You getting married or making a home or family of your own won’t ever affect the fact that our home is yours too. Because son, you will never stop being our son,” said Rachel. Harry nodded overwhelmed and let his mom kiss on his forehead.Harry then let Mrs Weasley embrace him. He then saw his family off, with promises of visiting soon. 

Once all of them left, Harry walked towards Blaise’s bedroom. Last he saw Blaise he had just said goodbye to his side of the family and Harry was given a small squeeze on his hand before Mrs Zabini had left. The man had then went off to bathe. Harry did not see him in the bedroom. He shrugged and went on to do the same. Sure enough, Blaise has already bathed. He is probably in his office room. Harry relaxed in the bath, letting the developments of the day sink in. He then got ready for bed and sat down on the bed waiting for Zabini. He heard the door moving and turned. 

Harry looked at Zabini as the man entered their bedroom. His hair was slicked back earlier appeared wavy. It finally struck Harry. They must really be married, if he is here to see Zabini’s wavy hair. Harry looked down when he felt Zabini approach him.

“Potter, consummation is necessary to settle the bond,” said Zabini.

Harry nodded, looking up, trying to gather all the confidence he can. It was not going to be a task. Zabini is a very handsome man who gave off a cutting aura with his huge build, broad shoulders and muscled body. Sleeping with him will definitely not be a task. However, this is Zabini- Blaise Zabini. The same man Harry was fighting so hard against for the better part of a decade. The same man Harry thought would be the downfall of the wizarding world.

Harry himself is not so bad. Zabini reached him and Harry found himself automatically backing a bit. Zabini bent down and kissed him. Harry was breathless for a moment. He didn't resist after that and kissed back. Zabini made him feel all heady. Harry felt his hands move around Zabini's body. 

Harry felt Zabini's hand reaching for his robes. He undid the strap and the robe fell on the ground. Harry flushed as he stood nude before his husband. Harry was half hard. Harry looked at Zabini and pulled the man by his robes as he led him to the bed. Harry groaned as Zabini towered over him as Harry sucked on his skin everywhere. He tasted and smelled so good. Zabini undid his robes which pooled at the edge of the bed. 

Harry could only stare. He is broad shouldered, all muscles which made him look like a perfectly sculpted statue. Harry looked down and saw his cock jutting proudly. Zabini is at least eight and a half inches long and thick, Harry could only gasp inwardly. How was he going to take that in him.

Harry flushed when Zabini gave him a look and bent down to kiss him everywhere. Harry groaned when he felt his legs being spread. Blaise pulled the lube he had newly bought. He looked at Harry.

"We can hold this if you are not -

"Do it," said Harry, needily. Zabini prepared him and Harry whined when he felt his fingers on his hole. Then Harry was clutching Zabini tight and whimpering when Zabini prepared him enough to take his cock. 

Harry felt Blaise's hand grip his tight as he entered. Harry felt so full. To adjust he raised his leg and wrapped it around Blaise. Yes Blaise- somehow he slipped.

\-----------

Blaise could only stare at Harry. The man is beautiful, no doubt. And all his. Blaise felt a primal urge to claim him. He felt so good, buried deep inside him. He bent down and kissed Harry as he moved. The response was equally enthusiastic. Blaise knew he would never be dissatisfied in bed in this lifetime. Harry was looking at him with those hooded eyes. Blaise doesn't know how he has not noticed how beautiful Potter is. He has thought Potter as sexy, yes. Someone he would have liked to have in bed, just to show their place. However, up close, there is no other word for it.

Blaise slammed home again and again, loving the feeling, liking how Harry was looking at him, those green eyes full of want. And then Harry came, his hole constricting. Blaise groaned as he too came, filling Harry.

\-------

Blaise woke up first. He felt lighter than he usually does and felt the warmth against his body. He turned to his left. Harry was asleep on him. The head auror seems to have used Blaise as a pillow last night. He couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. He is beautiful, no doubt. 

Blaise gently extricated Harry from himself and sat up. He got up and collected a towel for a bath. As water hit his body, Blaise could feel a slight burn on his back, wherever Harry's hand had gone to yesterday. He checked in the mirror and saw some nail marks.

Blaise wonders if they have to remove the sharpness of the nails before next time and shrugs it off. He kind of likes the burn. 

He walks out and Harry is still asleep. Blaise decided to change into his official robes. He had a campaign meeting in two hours. He needs to go through his speech again.

\--------

Harry stirred. He felt the pleasant ache in his body and flushed. Blaise was not in bed. He checked the time with his wand. It was 9.am. Harry sat bolt upright. He overslept. Blaise has a public speech in another hour. Harry bathed fast and dressed. 

"Winky" 

The elf appeared. 

"Master called for Winky?" 

"Where is Blaise? Are we set for breakfast?" asked Harry.

"Master is in his office room. I have brought him tea. Breakfast is ready, Master Harry. You will need to give us instruction on the same here onwards. The house needs you to take control of it," said Winky.

"I will do that Winky. Can you please serve us breakfast? " said Harry with a small smile. 

"Yes Master Harry," said the elf and disapparated.

Harry walked to Blaise's office. Sure enough, the door was open. Harry could see the man immersed in files. He knocked on the door. At that Blaise looked up. Their eyes met.

"It's time for breakfast," said Harry. Blaise gave a small nod and got up. He approached Harry.

"I am afraid, I will have to antagonise Fabian soon. He will approach you," said Blaise.

"And I will have to keep him at bay till we are ready to announce this," said Harry. They sat down at the dining table. 

\--------

Blaise looked at Harry who was also ready to leave for work. They will be doing the other post wedding rituals only after the elections. Harry looked at him.

"You can announce us by evening, when we are ready to leave for the day. What is the loyal unspeakables saying down the lair?" asked Harry, fixing the last pin in his auror robes, which showed his position at the ministry and the awards he was decorated with over time.

Blaise was amused. Potter- Harry is testing him. Every day before now, he had refused to answer about unspeakables. Now, however, the confidentiality clause does not apply to Harry- his husband.

"They are ready for a rebellion if we lose the election," said Blaise. Harry looked at him somewhat amused himself. 

"I hope you are also aware that the auror department, most of them will follow me, should the need arise," said Harry.

Blaise nodded. It was not a secret per se. Harry enjoyed great loyalty in the department, and that's not just because of his role as a saviour. Blaise waited for Harry to step in through the fireplace and once he did, Blaise followed soon after.

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this met all your expectations.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry took a deep breath. It was his first day back in office after wedding. Now they have seven more days to go for the election. The days before them are very crucial. He cast a charm to cover up his ring already and huffed. He wouldn’t have to do that ever again once the announcement is made. Harry walked into his department and his aurors were happy to have him back. 

“I am sorry to say this, but the little one is a menace,” said Auror Firis, a senior auror who has years of experience and is now helping Aaron with his training.

“You are telling me. I saw his grow up,” said Harry with an amused smile.

“And I am told that he takes after you when it comes to trouble making. Aaron’s professor’s had quite a lot to say,” said Firis and shook his head in exasperation.

“Keep an eye on him ,” said Harry to Firis. It was a request and Firis can sense it and nodded in agreement. 

\------------

Harry was on his way to his office room through the large hall where all aurors had their desks when someone hooted from the side.

“Looks like you got some chief,” said a very obnoxious Auror Clara Kenton. Harry groaned inside. She was one of his best and she knew it. And they were partners for some time and the damned witch knew she will get away with this insolence.

“Is that a hickey we see?” asked Gareth Lindelof , a senior auror and all the other idiots in the department was staring Harry didn’t realise that he had a hickey on him for the world to see. He should have checked the mirror in the bedroom properly. 

“I want all pending reports in my office by 11 or you are all getting a physical training camp next weekend,” said Harry pointedly and walked off and no one was amused anymore. Harry smirked inwardly. He only reached his office door when his secretary, Jaison Uvery walked over to him.

“Sir, Mr Fabian asked to meet with you,” said Jaison looking worried.

“What did you tell him?” asked Harry.

“That you are a busy man and has a packed schedule after a long leave. I might be able to get him into the schedule after speaking to you,” said Jaison with a smirk.

“You are spending too much time with Aaron. Now, good job. I will go and meet the bastard soon or he will come down here. I would rather catch him off guard in his own ground. Now can you just let Mr Zabini know,” asked Harry.

Jaison gave an amused smile. Harry groaned as he walked away. Jaison is Aaron’s best friend and one of the kids Harry has seen grow up. He trusted the kid to do the job well. He sighed as he turned and made his way to Fabian’s office. 

Harry was in the lift and then it reached the third floor. The door opened and Blaise walked in. His office is on this floor. Well, Jaison seems to have got the message to Blaise fast. It was just them and he wouldn’t put it past the unspeakable to have put some charm to ensure that.

“I have reasons to believe that he might even go unorthodox routes to convince you to campaign for him,” said Blaise as the lift rattled again, taking them up. 

“Not many know this but I can throw off an imperius,” said Harry. If his husband was surprised his face did not betray it.

“It might not be something as simple as imperius,” said Blaise. Harry sighed.

“I will be fine,” said Harry thinking of ways to ensure that he left Fabian’s office unscathed. Then he saw his reflection on the lift door and moved his shirt to see the hickey. He turned to Blaise.

“Hide it for me,” said Harry, not wanting to point his wand at his own neck. Blaise looked and realised where Harry was pointing to. He was amused but he knew he will have to help him hide it. A mark of intimacy is something Fabian will use against Harry as a weakness. Blaise raised his wand and hid it, secretly glad that Harry did not ask him to remove it. 

They looked at each other for a moment. Harry cast a disillusionment charm on Blaise.

“He has spies everywhere. I don’t want anyone to see you getting out,” said Harry. Blaise gave a ‘hmm’ in acknowledgement. Then the lift doors opened and Harry stepped out. he could feel his husband’s presence beside him. He was very much surprised when the invisible presence followed him to the office door of Fabian. 

Then the door opened and Fabian’s secretary stood there with a smile, a very fake smile. Harry groaned inwardly as Blaise pushed past him and go the idea. He stepped in. 

Then Harry pushed the door open completely with his left hand, giving Blaise an in. He stepped in along with Blaise. Fabian looked up, his face splitting into an insincere grin once he saw Harry. 

"Mr Potter, please take a seat. You are a very busy man it seems and then your long leave came at the most inopportune moment for the masses," said Fabian, all wide eyes and accommodating looks. Harry knew there was no ground for pretending to be on good terms with Fabian like the man was trying to do.

"I don't see why my absence would affect the wizarding public," said Harry as took the seat. 

"Why Mr Potter, we are all fighting for a common cause here. Surely you understand our public were expecting you to rally around us to work for a wizarding world where the purebloods won't torment the others anymore," said Fabian, looking very patient as he said this.

"You see Mr Lowell, like I said I have chosen to not politically align with any candidates," said Harry.

"Mr Potter, I don't think you understand the situation. Zabini is a pureblood supremacist. If he wins, it will be the beginning of the end of the wizarding world. While I do enjoy majority, it would be good if you openly showed your commitment to the wizarding world. It would bring in even the misguided ones," said Fabian.

"I think it's a futile exercise and a seriously misplaced faith in me. I am sure I won't bring you any votes Mr Lowell," said Harry. Fabian looked like he was ready to hit out at Harry but then he controlled himself.

"Perhaps we will have a tea before we resume out discussions," said Fabian. Harry shrugged and pretended to be reading a magazine strewn on Lowell's table. Harry was relaxed because he knew he had the best unspeakable by his side in the room.

The door opened and the secretary from before walked in with two tea cups. She kept the tray down with practiced ease and handed Lowell his cup and then extended one to Harry. He need not be a head auror to know that there was something fishy. 

He wondered how he was going to convince the asshole that he drank the tea as the man was making a show of drinking his tea and nodding at him encouragingly. 

Harry kept his at cup on his lips, making sure to not drink even a bit. He was surprised for a moment when some tea vanished from the cup and sighed relieved. He mentally thanked Blaise and was barely holding his fury at Lowell. Harry continued the act till Blaise vanished all the tea gradually to not give themselves away. 

"So Mr Potter, let me cut to the chase. I want you at the massive rally address and vouch your support to me. It will start at 3 pm. Can I expect you by 2 pm?" asked Lowell.

"No, Mr Lowell. I will be busy tomorrow what with having taken a long leave and my family matters," said Harry.

Lowell doesn't seem to have imagined this and he was looking at Harry in surprise. Harry was honestly furious that Lowell thought him fool enough to fall for this simple ruse. He recovered fast and then looked at Harry.

"You will suffer Mr Potter. Surely, you wouldn't want me to send your young brother to get caught up in something sad," said Lowell.

Harry snorted.

"You are threatening my Aaron. If he heard you now, he would be laughing too. Listen here Lowell, you can threaten whoever you want but remember that the last person who threatened my family was Voldemort and he is not alive now," said Harry on his feet, his hands slamming into Lowell's desk, his magic flaring and everything in the room was rattling. Lowell gulped and looked at Harry in shock. 

"Lowell, Blaise Zabini will be the new Minister and you can bet on it," said Harry and then got up and reached the door, opening it. Blaise stepped past him and Harry followed his husband out of the office. 

Everyone stepped away as Harry walked, his magic flaring and rattling things along the way as he left. This was a regular thing when Harry joined as a junior auror but that was years ago. Harry had learned to control his temper and magic along the way. As soon as they were in the lift, Harry felt a firm hand around him and Blaise was standing there and looked at Harry firmly.

"You need to calm down," said Blaise his voice even as he looked at Harry who took a deep breath and then the lift stopped rocking like it was going to blast any moment. 

Harry looked at Blaise feeling a bit dizzy. The sudden magical surge had left him a bit disoriented. It has been so long since he lost control like that. He collapsed into Blaise's arm. Blaise cast disillusionment over them and carried Harry to fireplace and apparated to Malfoy Manor. Sure enough Astoria came bustling in.

"Blaise- HARRY- What happened to him?" asked Astoria worried as she ran over. She cast a diagnosing charm as she ran her hand over Harry's forehead where there was sweat. 

"I think magical upsurge," said Blaise as he sat down next to Harry on the sofa. Draco also came in wondering about the noise. He saw Harry and looked at Blaise in askance.

"Don't tell me you knocked him up in a day," said Draco, to lighten the mood. Blaise just gave him a look and then looked back at Harry.

"It's exhaustion. I think his magic was disturbed with his turbulent moods for the past few days. What happened exactly?" asked Astoria after casting some charms. Harry was stirring. 

Blaise told them what happened and Harry, now awake sighed. 

"Not again! I had a hold on my magic for years now," said Harry and sat up. 

"Well, Harry this is to be expected. New marriage bonds are intense. Your cores will react protectively and add to that the volatile time you are having, exhaustion and upsurge are the only likely options. It's never easy with you so we shouldn't be surprised about the upsurge," said Astoria. Harry sat up, his body resting against Blaise's.

"I am fine. We should leave for the office now," said Harry getting up.

"Just make sure that you don't cast much today," said Astoria. Harry nodded and turned to Blaise.

"Come on," he said and said goodbyes to both Malfoys. 

\-------

"You are silent," said Harry as they stepped out through the fireplace in Blaise's office. A benefit only head of the department's had, own fireplace. And not all head of department's get it either.

"I don't like surprises Potter. Now if you are done emulating swooning princesses, let's get back to work," said Blaise. Harry just gave him a look and turned and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Nothing new about that. The portraits outside Blaise's office has been witnesses to this every single time Harry enters Blaise's office. 

Blaise sat down. He sighed and thought back to all that happened. Potter was an incomprehensible person sometimes, an enigma. And then he remembered how he was buried balls deep in the same Harry Potter last night, his hands clutching Blaise like his life depended on it. Well, Harry Potter-Zabini.

\----------------

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was hard work. I have actually worked on this chapter, you know. Anyway, punch me in the comments if I stay and go all OOC


	6. Chapter 6

That evening, Blaise's team sneakily leaked a picture of Blaise and Harry together. It was all over the evening papers. The picture was taken during one of the family get togethers. Blaise and Harry were sitting side by side and Harry was laughing at something Ron was saying in the background and Blaise was sitting relaxed. Draco could be seen in the picture raising an eyebrow at Ron. 

Blaise got many fire calls from the media for an interview and so did Harry which both of them refused. The plan was to announce in the evening just randomly when the media will inevitably hound them. It worked. Blaise and Harry reached the atrium at the same time moving towards the exit. They were soon surrounded. Sure enough, Rita Skeeter was the first to pose the question.

"Harry, it seems you are endorsing Mr Zabini?" said Rita. Harry acted surprised. 

"I never relaxed any such statement Rita. I don't know where you got the idea," said Harry innocently. 

"Surely you saw the evening newspapers?" asked a reporter from Witch Weekly.

"Ms Belane, that was a very personal setting. Nothing to do with the elections I am afraid," said Blaise. Misa Belane was a waste of a reporter and Harry wondered how much strength it took to even address her respectfully. 

Then Rutherford of Wizarding Times raised a hand.

"Yes Henry," said Blaise. Harry will give it to him. Blaise is a devout politician. Bastard. 

"You are wearing a ring Mr Zabini," said Rutherford.

"Oh this?" asked Blaise raising his hand ensuring that the ring is visible to all and so is Harry's name in it.

"It's something personal," said Blaise and then looked at Harry who promptly gave a small smile. He was supposed to smile awkwardly. Halfway through the coaching Draco gave up and asked him to just smile because it was awkward enough only for Ron to end up laughing on the floor. 

"We wanted to wait till the election is over to give our good news," said Harry and looked at Blaise and at the media. He was already irritated about all the flashes going on. How many photos do they need? It's not like he or Blaise moved an inch after they stood there.

"Is that a wedding ring?" squealed Rita. Harry could practically see her drool thinking about the kind of stories she can come up with. 

Blaise gave off a very firm aura. Harry looked at him for a moment. And I then Blaise turned and looked at him. He placed an arm around Harry and the flush that rose on his face as he was held against his husband's body was not part of the plan. Harry looked at Blaise who looked away and at the press members.

"It is something personal and we don't want it mixed with anything else. We got married in a simple ceremony. And we are looking forward to a future together. That's all," said Blaise and then made their way to the exit. They apparated before anyone could reach them. Both apparated into their home. Harry was panting but Blaise looked like he just walked out of the front page of a magazine. 

"Do you think it went well?" asked Harry.

"We will see," said Blaise.

\----

They had a considerably calm dinner and then Blaise was writing some letters. Harry went around the house and up into the rooms on the first floor where renovation works were underway. He needed something to relax his mind. 

Blaise reached the bedroom to see that Harry was not yet in. He changed and laid down, bone tired. Harry walked into the room a few minutes later and found Blaise in bed. He also did his nightly rituals and climbed in. Harry looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 11 pm. Harry was restless. He would be the first to admit that.

"Potter," growled Blaise opening his eyes and Harry stopped twitching. He looked at Blaise whose eyes were now narrowed. Harry huffed.

"I am just worried. We need to get this all right and fuck I think I have homesickness," said Harry grumbling. In fact Harry missed his family like he was missing a part of his body. Harry was chewing his lips as he did the over thinking. Blaise felt warmth curl in his gut. He wondered if Potter- Harry will be amicable to the idea. Blaise turned in the bed and moved closer to Potter, now towering a bit over him from the side. 

"Maybe I can distract you and you will finally shut up and let other sleep," said Blaise. Harry was surprised at the suggestion. He flushed but recovered fast.

"Just tell me you want me," said Harry with a smirk.

Blaise did not wait but pounced. As the night stretched, only their moans could be heard in the room, Blaise's leg gripping Harry's as they do the dance. Harry's head was thrown back and he was surely making his husband bleed with his nails again. When Blaise emptied himself in Harry, they both laid there panting, a stark contrast, looking like they were out of different worlds and yet one. 

\--------------

Next morning saw Harry getting up early and laying in Blaise's arms for a moment before getting up and going about the day. The newspapers were all in the living room and he saw their elves struggling to get all the owl posts and arrange the mails. Harry groaned. He will enlist the help of their friends to respond as responding will be necessary since its wedding blessing.

He turned to see a very sleepy Blaise taking in the spectacle.

"This is well- I should wake up properly. I need some tea for this," said Blaise and Harry nodded. He followed Blaise out and flushed as he saw the marks he left on his body again. They were harsher this time and he wondered when he grew such claws.

"You know, I need to have a look at your nails," said Blaise. Harry in very mature fashion scowled.

\------------

Harry stepped into the ministry and it was pandemonium. He escaped to the auror wing and absolute silence greeted him at the door and then, reminding Harry strangely of being shot multiple times, questions were fired left and right. Harry just left. He locked himself in his office and flooed to Blaise's office. Said man was speaking to some important people in the wizarding elite. Harry could hear the conversations from the ante chamber. He decided to wait in the sofa. He was sure he heard his name.

"Give Mr Potter our regards, Mr Zabini," said one of them and he heard Blaise responding in the affirmative and then the door was closed. Blaise walked in and saw him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" asked Blaise.

"I have nowhere else to go to. It's hell. I can't step out without being hounded," said Harry.

"And yet you mock my poise and the way I keep people away. Surely you have learned your lesson for being a goody two shoes? Oh wait, it's impossible. You are Harry Potter," said Blaise sitting down. Harry sneered at him but without bite. 

"Tomorrow we have the evening party you are hosting. The invites are all sent," said Blaise. Harry huffed.

"I am thinking I will take leave till election results are announced. That would be better. Anyways our target crowd will be addressed by us and of course the subtle suggestions and our interview to appear the day before the election I think a leave won't be amiss," said Harry.

Blaise looked at him.

"I don't think there is any need for that. I am going to have my lunch in the dining hall. Are you coming?" asked Blaise. Harry huffed but got up.

Both stepped out and they only reached five steps out of Blaise's office when their path was unbelievably blocked, people hounding them with well wishes, all eyes on Harry.

Once they extricated themselves from the situation, Blaise looked at Harry. They were silent as they reached the dining area and all hells broke loose. Blaise apparated with Harry to their home. He looked at Harry who was panting again.

"Maybe you taking leave will be for the best," said Blaise. Harry sighed.

"I don't even have the heart to say I told you so," said Harry and called for Winky. 

"Winky, is there anything we can eat for lunch?" asked Harry.

"Master Harry's mother sent steak and Mrs Weasley sent leftover sausages. I can bring it soon Master or we could prepare a fresh lunch-

"Steak for me," said Blaise.

"Bring me both," said Harry. Winky disapparated with a pop and as soon as Harry and Blaise settled at their dining table which was too big, Winky was back with the food.

"We are making masters' favourite juices. We will be bringing it soon,' said Winky and disapparated again. They were silent as they ate the food. 

\----------

Next evening saw Harry going almost crazy. However, he calmed down a bit once Blaise decided to stick with him.

"It's sick, the way they are all so obsessed with you Potter," said Blaise.

"You mean Potter- Zabini?" asked Harry cheekily.

"Harry," said Blaise like it pained him to say the name.

They made nice with all the idiotic wizarding elite, suffering through the torture. While Blaise seemed to be in his game, Harry was very much stranded in the middle of nowhere. But they made it work. And for the third time in four days, Harry ended up in his husband's arms. They were learning each other's body and there was a need that shone through.

Blaise laid awake, Harry too awake but resting his head on Blaise's shoulder. 

"Are you sore?" asked Blaise.

"Not really. I like the current burn," said Harry, embarrassment creeping into his words as he muffled them against Blaise's skin.

\------------- 

Harry watched as Blaise slept on his office table. He must be exhausted. Harry knew they were not close or anything with only a week of marriage. However, Harry distinctly remembers how Blaise holds him close when they fuck or sometimes during the sleep. He shook the man. Blaise's eyes shot open.

"What time is it?" asked Blaise surprised.

"It's 12, you should get to bed," said Harry gently before lowering the light on one side.

Blaise was on his feet and followed Harry out. Silently, both climbed on the bed. Harry was too sleepy and fell asleep fast. Blaise watched Harry for a moment and then he too fell asleep.

\--------------

Blaise looked through the hall and their rooms for Harry. He didn't want to summon one of the elves for something he can do. He ended up following the noise. He reached the kitchen and walked in on a spectacle of the elves begging Harry to let him do their job. Blaise watched as Potter cooked up a feast. He raised an eyebrow as he stepped in.

"Master, please ask Master Harry to let us elves do the cooking," said Fairy looking very upset.

Harry turned and spotted him. His face had the question. Blaise knew he was wondering about the success of the last day of the campaign and trying to decipher it from Blaise's face. 

"I told you all that I love cooking. Now please stop making a fuss and let me do it," said Harry. The elves looked put out but bowed and left knowing that they should now leave the couple alone.

"Are you feeding an army today?" asked Blaise stepping closer and going for a piece of the pie. He did not know that Potter- Harry can cook.

"That's for dinner. It's too sweet to have now and keep your appetite," said Harry rebukingly and opened a jar and offered him cookies.

Blaise aquesieced. He took the cookie instead.

"You made them?" asked Blaise. He doesn't think any Zabini man has ever stepped into the kitchen since it's existence.

"Yes, now spit it out. How did it go?" asked Harry. 

Blaise looked at him. 

"There were many wishing me luck, asking after you. To tell you that they are all behind us and happy for us," snorted Blaise. Harry gave a small smile.

"It gets tiring after sometime. They don't even know us," said Harry.

"That's true. I am starting to think I don't know you either," said Blaise truthfully. He really was surprised. Later, he would blame the surprise for the lose tongue.

Harry looked up at him surprised.

"Well, it's never good to make assumptions Mr Zabini, Has no one taught you that?" asked Harry, teasing.

"I am learning," said Blaise.

"You should maybe go and freshen up. We are expecting guests in another couple of hours," said Harry. Blaise nodded and left. 

Harry saw Blaise was just out of bath. He raised his head a bit, acknowledging Harry's presence. Harry picked a towel himself. His eyes locked on Blaise as he stood shirtless picking his cloth for the evening. Harry's eyes lingered on the muscles flexed as he moved. Harry saw the nail marks he left on Blaise's body. The man has not healed them. He looked away feeling his cheeks pink as he stepped into the bath.

\----------

Harry smiled as Draco and Astoria arrived, closely followed by Hermione and Ron. They had Rosie with them and Harry picked her up. She was only glad to be in her Godfather's arms. Harry saw Blaise getting more comfortable as he had Slytherins for company. Hermione left for the library and Ron was having a very serious political argument with the other two. Astoria was in the garden. Harry's smile widened when the portkey carrying his family arrived. His mother looked thoroughly shocked from the experience but his father looked more composed. He hugged them trying not to squeeze Rosie. Then his brothers hugged him and trudged in. 

"Blaise" 

Harry rolled his eyes as he heard the excitement in both his little brothers' voice. The fact that Blaise is an unspeakable has not yet settled down with the two who were blatant hero worshippers. 

He turned and watched how Blaise would react. He had behaved well during the wedding. Blaise was being accommodative. He was listening to the boys blabber on patiently. Harry felt better seeing that. He would have punched Blaise if he hurt his brothers. 

\--------------

Blaise watched Harry walking around with little Rosie. He looked oddly domesticated as he moved around the house. In all honesty, there should be nothing domesticated about Harry Potter. He is the man who vanquished the dark lord twice. He is the head auror who has saved hundreds of aurora and public while incarcerating numeours hardcore criminals. His name brought fear in criminals and even the morally grey ones. And yet, here he was, in the living room of Blaise's house- their house now, receiving guests, cooking in their kitchen and beginning a life with Blaise. He is cuddling his god daughter who is thoroughly enjoying being carried around by her godfather.

Then his attention came back to his little brother in law's who were going miles a minute about the stories they have heard about unspeakables. Blaise has never had siblings. He doesn't know how to handle them but he was going to do his best. Draco gave him a knowing look.

\---------

Harry looked at his dining table. There were 25 people and all of them were important to Harry one way or another. After his parents, Millicent, Pansy and Blaise's family also arrived. He smiled as Mrs Zabini sat talking to his family. All the Weasley’s were present. Even Percy was here with his family. Percy is leading the campaign for Blaise and that in itself was a good thing. The ambitious man had long before decided to not run for minister and that he would rather be a bureaucrat. 

\---------

Blaise looked tetchy, all semblance of control on his facade gone as election day fast approached. It was 12 pm and he was laying awake. Harry was asleep next to him. Blaise huffs when Harry curls into him, but doesn't shift him. Harry woke up somehow and looked at Blaise who was looking all broody. 

"Not feeling sleepy Pott- Harry?" asked Blaise.

Blaise's gruff voice in the setting went straight to Harry's cock. 

"Why are you awake?" asked Harry trying to not grind himself against Blaise. 

"It's the election tomorrow, if you forgot in the past couple of hours you slept," said Blaise, snappishly. Harry groaned. Something is wrong with him or who else would get hard when their husband is all brooding and snappish. 

Blaise felt something hard against his hip. He looked at Potter who was looking at him with need. 

"Really?" asked Blaise, amused. 

Blaise turned and towered above Potter- Harry who was looking up at him invitingly. Blaise bent down and they kissed while divesting each other of the clothes. Harry groaned as Blaise kissed and nipped his way down. Then Blaise wrapped his lips around Harry's left nipple and suckeed making the head auror moan louder.

Blaise was hard, Harry could feel it. He upturned Blaise who looked at him surprised. Being an unspeakable had its perks and the surprise left in a flash from his expression. Harry made his way down. Blaise's thick black cock stood up, all ready for Harry, leaking pre cum. Harry looked at Blaise who got the idea and looked ready to slam it in. Harry smirked as he licked on the tip. He then sucked on the mushroom head. Slowly, Harry took Blaise inside his mouth sucking and licking. 

Blaise groaned. Harry's mouth was numbing him slowly. The pleasure at his nerve endings will probably make them burst now. He wanted to grab Harry and slam his cock into his mouth but he laid there grabbing Harry's hair guiding him gently. Harry then let go and started licking on the balls. Blaise was ready to cum. He groaned when Harry started sucking the balls. 

"I am close," said Blaise and Harry looked at him. Blaise understood. He watched as Harry took him back in and sucked harder and Blaise was spilling. Harry swallowed him. Once he let go, he buried his face just above Blaise's groin for a moment before he climbed up. Blaise cast a wand less charm to refresh Harry's mouth and kissed him hard. Harry's hard cock was begging for attention. 

"We will find a use for the gag gift after all," said Blaise with a smirk and summoned the dildo from their cupboard. Harry blushed a bit as Blaise looked at him.

"Are you blushing after that performance? " asked Blaise teasingly. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Blaise closer. They looked at each other for a moment. 

Blaise then moved his finger and lubed up Harry's hole. Harry moaned and twitched as the long black fingers moved inside him. The dildo was smaller than Blaise but still thick. Blaise groaned inside as he guided it to Harry's ass.

"You look so good impaled on a dick, head auror. Does anyone know that you like a thick head in your ass more than anything," asked Blaise, moving it quickly. Harry moaned and whined. And Blaise was growing hard again seeing Harry twitch and moan needily. Blaise removed the dildo and slid home. Harry moaned louder as he felt the man buried deep inside him. Blaise fucked him hard and fast. Harry groaned as he came untouched. 

"You came from my cock," said Blaise, somewhat smugly. Harry nuzzled into his neck, keeping Blaise inside him as he turned. 

"Stay in me," said Harry. Blaise groaned. 

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had written this fic here and there, I mean I wrote scenes from later first and built the story around it. Blaise walking in on the cooking is one such piece I wrote earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

The public polling began at 6 am and it was a crowded mess at the ministry. The voting was to end by 5 pm. The counting will begin at 5.30 and a result is expected by 7 pm. 

Harry looked at Hermione who was sitting next to him. They were all worried. Blaise was silent as he sat across from them. Their whole team was in here. 

Soon it was time for the counting and both the candidates will need to be present. Blaise's mother was also here. She was deep in conversation with Mrs Weasley. 

Blaise's eyes finally met Harry's once it was time to leave for the atrium. Harry got up and walked over to him, both taking a deep breath to walk out looking unruffled. 

They saw Fabian with his entourage. The thinly veiled fury and dare he day homophobia, was evident. Some people came with the wrong sort of influence from the Muggles, Harry was sure. 

Harry placed his hand on Blaise's wrist simply because he likes seeing some of them go the colour of puce. If Blaise was surprised he didn't let on. The counting began and they could see the numbers appear in the board which works like the house points board in Hogwarts. 

Fabian was the one leading by a margin of hundred or so votes for the first few minutes.Harry squeezed Blaise's arm softly and they need not have worried. The numbers steadily went up. Ten minutes later, Fabian was ten thousand votes behind Blaise. When the last ruby dropped into Blaise's side, he had secured a total of 20090 votes leaving Fabian behind at 5042 votes. 

All were cheering as Blaise’s name appeared in the walls of the ministry and was now placed beneath Kingsley’s in the list of ministers. Harry was surprised that the name read Blaise Carlis Potter-Zabini even though Blaise only goes by Zabini. Harry watched as Blaise was hounded by everyone, now surrounded by the media and the people alike. Harry was rarely comfortable with the crowds anyway.

Blaise looked around for Harry and saw him at the very back talking to Aaron. Once all noticed that Blaise’s attention was not on them all eyes turned to where he was looking. Harry turned realising what was happening. Blaise gave a small nod and Harry walked over, Aaron helping him as the crowd was now practically suffocating Harry. Once he reached Blaise, he extended a hand which Harry took. He silenced the press with a hand. 

“Now, I must thank everyone who stood by us and voted for me. Thank you. I look forward to doing better by the wizarding world at large. I should thank my friends and family, Thank you and Harry here. Kingsley Shacklebolt was one of the best men who led us and I aspire to be better. That’s all the questions we are answering today. Thank you,” said Blaise and then the aurors ushered the two of them to the exit. He will be taking charge tomorrow and that can wait. Now Blaise and Harry needed a good night’s sleep. 

\---------------------

Harry looked at Blaise once they reached their home. 

“Congratulations Minister Zabini,” said Harry. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

“You do realise that I am above you in rank now?” asked Blaise.

“Dream on Mr Zabini, dream on,” said Harry and both of them were bickering even as they changed and were ready to have a nice, calm dinner. Blaise was answering some fire calls and Harry decided that the new minister deserves a treat. So he made spaghetti and meatballs. Mrs Zabini told him that they were Blaise’s favourite. Well, he can indulge the man for a night. 

\---------------

Blaise sighed exhausted as he finished the last of the calls and made his way to the dining room. He thinks Harry might have slept on the dining table but is greeted by the sight of his favourite dishes.

“You are turning out to be the perfect pureblood wife,” said Blaise teasingly only to get a stinging hex in return.

“Open your mouth again for anything other than eating and you will have a tail,” said Harry threateningly as he walked in. Both ate dinner and retired to their rooms. Harry settled on the sofa in their balcony with some reports. Blaise meanwhile was relaxing for once. He was going through the list of invites they have, the post wedding rituals to be done and the likes. From sunday onwards they will be visiting his friends as well as the various weasleys and of course visiting Harry’s home. His own mother has left for Italy and he sighed. At least she visits more often now. 

He now has to pick up his staff and that was something he cannot do lightly. He needed someone capable in his office. He was sure Millicent and Wealsey will be his security detail. However, he needed someone like Granger in his immediate team. Well, he can discuss it with Harry before addressing it. He has already picked his secretary. Theo will be best suited and while he knew that Theo was not at all interested in politics, Blaise trusted him. Draco is too posh to take a post like that, Blaise thinks amused.He wore a thicker sweater and found Harry going through some case documents.

Harry turned to look at him.

“You look like a zombie right now,” said Harry.

Blaise scoffed as he sat down. They sat side by side in silence as Harry finished the files. He kept the files away once they were done and looked at Blaise who was just staring into nothingness. Harry moved closer. He did not know if it was because they were newly weds but Harry craved a proximity that he cannot explain. The need to touch and feel Blaise and stay closer. He should talk to Hermione about it maybe. 

Then Blaise placed his arm around Harry who moved pressed himself against Blaise. They stayed like that, silent till both of them were ready to sleep.

\----------------

Blaise looked at Harry who was fast asleep. To say Harry Potter-Zabini is an enigma would be an understatement. Blaise had always prided in the thought that he has seen through Potter, the savior. A Gryffindor through and through. And yet, as they live together, sharing their life- as he became a part of Harry’s life, he is forced to rethink many of his judgements. Blaise is vain, he is also a very selfish and ambitious person. And Harry, he had always thought was just modest on the outside. That he was arrogant and uncouth and a lot of unfavourable things. Of course, Harry is uncouth, but in all honesty, he is starting to see what the world sees and he will admit it only in the safety of their bedroom that the thought scares him. After all, the success of a man is based on how in control he is. And then he looked at Harry who shifted and was now sleeping half on top of Blaise, looking so vulnerable. 

\--------------------------

Blaise Zabini took charge as the Minister next day and life was now taking a different turn for the couple. Harry had to get stern with his colleagues to stop the teasing about Blaise. They started visiting their family one by one and before Harry could blink, a month went by since their wedding. 

Harry was sitting in the office going through reports when a dead body was found in Knockturn alley. He asked Jaison to alert the Minister’s office and rushed out with his aurors. 

Harry reached the spot, Gareth with him. Some job junior aurors were also present. Forensic team was also on spot working on the body which lays face down.

"Who is it? Was there some ID?" asked Harry looking at the patrolling aurors.

"Javiar Bowe. The regional head of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department in Southern region," said the young auror Tale Defou. Harry was shocked. He did not know the man in person but has heard Mr Weasley mention him numerous times. 

Harry looked at the body and noted that there were many dark artefacts strewn around him. On first look it was the clear work of dark magic. Something was not right. Maybe this is a one off but he wasn't so sure. 

\-------------

Harry went straight to Blaise's office. He nodded to Theo as he stepped in. Blaise was sitting there looking at the television. In the years since the war, the television technology had been adapted to suit magic. It showed the crime scene and the reporter was going on and on about the conspiracy theories.

“I thought you despised the muggle technology,” teased Harry as he walked in. Blaise looked up.

“What is happening?” asked Blaise.

“Clear case of dark magic in the first look. But I am not so sure. Mr Weasley always talks about this guy. He was known for his skills- someone who should have been an auror in Arthur’s own words. There was no struggle, nothing. However, what made me suspect some other involvement is the artefacts strewn around. You know, technically it looks legit, adds more proof to dark magic involvement but- you know they looked like someone just dropped them there and I don’t see how they all came in his possession. They are all traditional wizarding antiques,” said Harry as he sat leaning on Blaise’s desk. Blaise got up and loosened the robe a bit as he looked at the news again.

“Do you think there will be a pattern?” asked Blaise.

“From my experience, yes. Common sense? No. This could be just another incident, a robbery gone wrong or something like that,” said Harry.

“What are we doing then?” asked Blaise.

“We wait,” said Harry firmly. 

Blaise nodded. 

“I will be late today. This is going to be a mess,” said Harry as he got up ready to leave.

“We should really have a messaging option rather than going to and fro through our PAs,” said Blaise as he sat down.

“You know Mr Muggle Tech is so Stupid, we can always purchase the phones that men with brain have already adapted to magic and which I use,” said Harry amused. Blaise gave him a look. The wizarding phones are different than the average muggle phone. Only the name and idea was the same. It was a small thin device which enables messaging and face to face calling. Harry has to agree that some things are better done the wizarding way. They don’t have the unnecessary distraction of ‘social media’ as Hermione likes to put it.

Harry sighed as he walked out and decided to get one such device for Blaise. Harry contacts only his family with his and no one else even know about him using it. That would mean unnecessary snooping to contact him personally. 

\------------------

Blaise glared at the thin panel in his hand. It will only respond to Blaise’s magic and probably Harry’s making them the only ones being able to use it. Harry brought it home in the night when he came in later after the nightmare of a case and media briefing. Blaise had to concede that he will have to use it if he needs to talk to Harry easily when they are working on the two ends of the Ministry. Harry sat down next to him.

“Are you tired?” asked Harry walking in from bath in only a towel as he went around looking for a shirt. In the four weeks they have lived together, they gradually stopped bothering about nudity, modesty and the likes in each other’s presence and basically were settled in. 

“Not too tired,” said Blaise keeping the panel away as he looked at Harry who flushed as he heard it. He turned and looked at Blaise. He undid his towel which fell on the floor and Blaise couldn’t look away. It only took them another moment to end up in bed, tangled.

\-------------------

Their first fight as a couple came five weeks into the marriage. It was over nothing- practically nothing. Harry’s files were all over their rooms. Blaise has already made peace with the fact that Harry was not a well organised person. However, one thing Blaise was particular about was his routine book. It had his plans and schedule for the day and he gets irritated if it gets buried under paperwork. 

It was a day of numerous meetings, one with the head of the departments themselves and Blaise couldn’t find the book, He tried summoning it, to no avail.

“Harry,” called Blaise, now outside the door. Harry who was doing some last minute work walked out from his office room which was next to Blaise’s. 

  
“My book is missing. How many times do I have to tell you to keep our rooms clean? It is not that hard of a job when its the elves doing the cleaning. Slob,” snapped Blaise and stormed in to the room. He had magically thrown all of Harry’s paperwork in one corner of their rooms.

“How is it my fault that you misplaced your book?” asked Harry with a scowl. 

“See, I know it might be a difficult thing to remember, to clean up after yourself, what with you being worshipped as a child. However, in civilised families, children are taught to clean up after themselves,” said Blaise. He expected an angry retort but none came. He turned wondering if Harry was not in the room. He was indeed there and he was not looking at Blaise’s face. 

He walked over to Blaise’s cupboard and pulled out the book from it and threw it into the bed. Blaise groaned inwardly as he remembered putting anto summoning wards in his furniture. Harry must have kept it in the cupboard after he fell asleep. Before Blaise could say anything, Harry left. 

\--------------

Blaise did not see Harry after that. When he asked Winky, the elf told him that Harry left early. He too left. He was very much agitated about the key meetings for the day. Fabian Lowell was also going to be present. He knew things were not going to be easy. 

Blaise reached office and looked at Theo who was already sorting through some files.

“Saw Harry?” asked Blaise.

“Thought you were both married?” quipped Theo. Blaise groaned inwardly and Theo must have read something from his looks.

“We had an argument- well more like I was angry and he was silent for a change,” said Blaise. 

“That is very unlike him,” said Theo. Blaise nodded. He walked into the office room and sat down, immersing himself in work. He was then led to the conference hall in the fourth floor for the meeting. 

Blaise saw almost all department heads were already waiting. He sat down. The chair to his left was empty. That is Harry’s seat as the Head Auror and Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The door opened and Harry walked in. He was in his red robes which he rarely uses otherwise unless it is highly official situation. He looked good in it and Blaise caught himself before his mind could wander into the idea of artfully taking that robe off Harry. Also, he remembered that they were not speaking for a few hours now.

Blaise felt himself relax as Harry took the seat next to him giving him a cursory nod, not meeting his eye as he sat down. Blaise need not have worried, Lowell did not try anything. Maybe he is biding his time but well, at least he doesn’t have to worry about it for another month now. Three hours after it started, the meeting was dispersed.

Before Blaise could call ask Harry to stay back the man had left. Blaise scoffed internally. he did not say anything too hurtful for Harry to act like that. Well, Potter can save his drama for someone who cares. 

\----------

Harry knew he was maybe being childish. Blaise did not know or he likes to think that if Blaise knew he wouldn’t have said something so callously about his childhood. It rarely used to bother him. Hell, most of the slytherins still take shots at Harry’s supposed luxurious childhood. But hell, Blaise was not just another Slytherin idiot anymore. Harry brushed his wedding ring. He sighed as he sat back in his chair. He knew he should stop brooding.

\----------

Blaise looked up when Millicent stormed into the office in the evening.

“Merlin help you Blaise, What happened between you and Harry?” asked Millicent.

“Not that it is any of your business, we had an argument,” said Blaise.

“You better not have hurt him. Now, he has been brooding in his office all day,” said Millicent.

“He is just being a drama queen. There is nothing offensive about saying that he had a lavish childhood with no discipline,” said Blaise.

Millicent stared at Blaise open mouthed. And then she closed her mouth realising she was gaping.

“You said what?” asked Millicent. 

Blaise looked at her surprised.

“You seem to know something I don’t,” said Blaise.

Millicent sighed. 

“Blaise, this is not my secret to tell but all I can tell you is that Harry did not have an ideal childhood. I don’t know much either. Myself, Ron and Harry were on a mission. Someone cursed him to have nightmares and it was mostly about his childhood. And that is the man who faced Voldemort. 

Millicent got up and left.

\------------

Blaise reached home early. Harry was not in their room. He asked Winky who told him that Harry went to see his mother. Blaise got a note saying the same in his ‘phone’. Blaise had dinner alone. He hasn’t had a meal alone after their marriage. He tried not to think about his personal issues and focussed on the official things he needed to go through for the daynext. 

\------------

Harry reached back home by 8 in the night. Seeing his mom helped him a lot and he was feeling much better. However, he doesn’t think he can look at Blaise and not break down or feel so small and silly. He decided to sleep in one of the guest rooms and did not even bother to change as he laid down. To say he missed having his husband’s warm body next to him would be an understatement. He closed his eyes but laid there awake.

\------------

Blaise sensed Harry stepping into their home. He saw the door to the guest room was open in the other end and decided to not go and talk to Harry. If he wanted to act childish, he will let him do that to heart’s content. Later, Blaise got to their bedroom and climbed into the bed to sleep. He just laid there even after an hour passed, unable to shut his eyes. He found himself searching his left time and again, forgetting for a moment or so that Harry was not here. 

He sighed and got up and walked over to the guest room. He saw Harry has not even changed his clothes. He was also awake. He seemed to be restless too. Blaise walked over and slid into the bed. He placed his hand around Harry and the twitching and restlessness stopped. They just laid there silent for a moment. Blaise then felt Harry’s hand join his atop Harry’s hip. 

“I don’t know anything much about your childhood. Whatever it is that I do not know, I did not intend to hurt you so deeply,” said Blaise, moving closer and enveloping Harry.

Harry was silent for a moment.

“I lived in the cupboard under the stairs till I got my Hogwarts letter,” said Harry eventually.

Blaise went stiff. Was that a joke? 

Harry turned and looked at Blaise.

“I don’t want your sympathy or anyone’s really. But I - I want you to know because at some point you will have to I guess. We are partners. I think I am growing sensitive to the subject with age. Don’t say anything, just listen,” said Harry as he moved closer to Blaise.

“I did not know about magic till I was 11 and got my Hogwarts letter. My cousin- he used to have a game- Harry hunting. He and his friends would chase me and hit me. I never had friends. Anyone befriending me gets bullied and they leave. I started cooking at the age of five. On good days I got a good meal. My uncle would beat me or lock me away. They never took me to a hospital if I got injured or unwell. All of it used to heal on its own. I always wore Dudley’s hand- me -down clothes. But well, at least they brought me up. That is Harry Potter’s childhood,” said Harry. His tone was even but with each word uttered Blaise was becoming murderous. However, he did not let it show. He looked at Harry and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“We should sleep,” said Blaise.

Harry nodded and then Blaise felt it, a small smile against his neck where Harry’s face was pressed against.

\-------------------- 

Blaise woke up first next day. Harry was flush against him and for once Blaise stopped himself from looking away. He always used to rebuke himself when he looked at Harry too long. However, today he can’t help but look at Harry. It is not because of the things he heard yesterday but rather the things he felt yesterday. The day before had been a nightmare and a revelation in itself. Blaise realised how important Harry has become to him within such a short period of time. Of course Harry was meant to become important to him. However, not so fast. Not before Blaise could blink. 

“It is creepy to stare,” said Harry sleepily. Blaise huffed.

Then Harry rolled them and was on top of Blaise.

Blaise looked at him as Harry sat astride looking at him. 

“Now listen Zabini, if you talk to me like that ever again, you will be sleeping here till I forgive you and I will be sleeping in our bedroom,” said Harry practically straddling him.

Blaise raised an eyebrow but knew better than to counter it. And then Harry settled against him again, head tucked beneath Blaise’s neck.

“Let’s sleep some more,” he mumbled and sleep they did. After all, it was a Saturday morning and they could afford to do that. 

\----------------------- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know if I made any mistakes. Keep an eye out please. Hope you are all enjoying this and feel free to suggest what you would like to see in here. Again, the wizarding population thing- I came up with the number assuming that the population grew steadily from when Harry was in school.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaise woke up first next day. Harry was flush against him and for once Blaise stopped himself from looking away. He always used to rebuke himself when he looked at Harry too long. However, today he can’t help but look at Harry. It is not because of the things he heard yesterday but rather the things he felt yesterday. The day before had been a nightmare and a revelation in itself. Blaise realised how important Harry has become to him within such a short period of time. Of course Harry was meant to become important to him. However, not so fast. Not before Blaise could blink. 

“It is creepy to stare,” said Harry sleepily. Blaise huffed.

Then Harry rolled them and was on top of Blaise.

Blaise looked at him as Harry sat astride looking at him. 

“Now listen Zabini, if you talk to me like that ever again, you will be sleeping here till I forgive you and I will be sleeping in our bedroom,” said Harry practically straddling him.

Blaise raised an eyebrow but knew better than to counter it. And then Harry settled against him again, head tucked beneath Blaise’s neck.

“Let’s sleep some more,” he mumbled and sleep they did. After all, it was a Saturday morning and they could afford to do that. 

\----------------------- 

Harry watched as Blaise got dressed for work. 

“Will we be coming home for lunch?” asked Harry as he picked the important files he needed for the day. 

“Let me see how the morning meetings go. I will let you know by 12. And, we need something on that case soon. I am to hold a press briefing tomorrow. If the current investigators are not getting anywhere, we will need to look at other options,” said Blaise.

Harry nodded. 

\-----------------------

Blaise was very busy with meetings that day. However, by noon, news broke of a body being found in an alleyway in Tinworth. Harry was obviously on spot. The body lied very similar to that of Bowe. Harry messaged him a name. Uris Havinworth, a known pro muggle born campaigner from a very traditional pureblood family. Uris, even at 70 was a very formidable force when it came to Muggle Born rights. The job looked like it was done by dark magic. Blaise also knew that the investigations were made in that angle only. Since neither he nor Harry can direct the investigations the other way. They will have to wait for the investigators to look at the alternatives too.

\----------------------

**The Minister Should Answer!**

Blaise threw the papers onto the desk. He was facing the large investigative team comprising of unspeakables and aurors. All were looking contrite. 

“They are asking for answers and so am I. This is a serial murder and I think we have waited enough for things to play out on its own,” said Blaise. Then he turned to Harry.

“I want answers,” said Blaise.

Harry sighed.

“If you will let me take charge of the case-

“No,” said Blaise.

Harry’s eyes narrowed.

  
“What do you mean by no? I have the best solving percent in the entire department if I may say so myself and this is what I do,” said Harry.

“I don’t know if you did not notice it but they are actually campaigning against me. This is supposed to be some sinister dark magic plan in the works with the pureblood me now in office, giving a green signal for the murders. And you- you are my husband which makes you compromised,” said Blaise.

Harry glared at Blaise but he realised what Blaise said is true and huffed. They realised they had an audience and both tried to look unaffected. Auror Firis who is in charge of the case and Auror Hare, his partner left. So did unspeakables Kurt Clover and Fila Goodeye. 

Blaise looked at Harry who sighed and walked closer. He shifted Blaise’s robes a bit and placed a calming hand on his husband’s chest. 

“We will find them,” said Harry.

Blaise nodded.

\---------------------

Harry looked at his best aurors. Apart from Firis and Rianna Hare, Lindelof and Clara Kenton was also were also present.

“You know how important it is that we find the culprits. I called you both Lindelof and Kenton because I want you to investigate the new case. I think four of you working in this will help us and your workload will be little less what with each case being dealt separately. Now, I want this done. I want something to give the Minister before he addresses the press tomorrow. We also don’t want another repeat and I have strengthened the alley patrols during the night. I need to draw up a night squad plan anyway. Now, I hope we are clear?” asked Harry.

All four nodded.

\--------------------

Harry was in the works of making dessert to be served at their weekend dinner which will need a weeks preparation when the emergency patronus came. He asked the elves to take over before running out. Blaise came out of their bedroom, shirtless. 

“Got the patronus?” asked Blaise. Harry nodded. The night squad in Caerphilly, Wales had spotted something. The victim is not dead and is now at St Mungo’s. 

“You go to Mungo’s. I will go to the spot and be there,” said Harry.

“No. I am coming with you,” said Blaise shrugging on a robe. Harry did not argue but rather, they both apparated. There were aurors waiting along with media as the both of them reached the spot. They were led to the scene. An enchanted sack full of ancient antiques were in it. There was blood on the wall and Harry looked at the squad for an answer.

“Sir, we were doing surveillance on brooms. We saw a red light flare into the sky. It was a call for help sir and we came down here and they were masked, the assailants and they apparated. They had some sort of anti apparition circle around the victim and were using a cutting curse on him but then healed him and cut him again. By the time we managed to take Mrs Emily Jacobson, she was practically ice cold,” said the squad member, one auror Frank.

“Mrs Jacobson of the War Orphans charity?”asked Harry.

“Yes sir,” said Frank. Harry looked at Blaise who was speaking to other officials there.

As they made their way to St Mungo’s, Harry looked at Blaise. 

“Finding two men in alleyways late night did not bring this doubt and it might sound sexist but the lady Jacobson is not the kind to go out alone at this time in the night. I think they were lured here,” said Harry. He knew Emily very well having worked with her in many charities.

Blaise nodded.

\-----------

Harry and Blaise were surprised to see Lowell at the hospital, speaking to Emily’s husband Darius. The man then saw Harry.

  
“Harry, they are not telling me anything. Even Mr Lowell couldn’t enter to see her. Can you talk to them?” asked Darius.

“Darius, she will be fine. Now, I will go and see what is happening,” said Harry and nodded to Blaise and moved away. He heard Darius address Blaise with a ‘Minister’. Harry found the healers. Chief Healer Reginald Highburn gave an amused smile as he walked over.

“Mr Potter, I won’t be letting you back into the ICU unless you are injured again,” said Reginald and then his attention went to someone behind..

“Minister,” addressed Reginald with a nod to Blaise. 

“ Reg, I just want to know how Emily is. Surely you can tell me that much. Darius is very much worried,” said Harry. 

“I was going to go see him. Harry, Minister- Emily is well now or will soon be but was petrified. She is petrified. After speaking to the forensic surgeons- he nodded to the doctors who are working on the case- we are now able to make a conclusion. All the victims were initially petrified. Her wounds are better and they were not properly healed. We think, after petrifying them, they were constantly tortured with many curses and killed to leave a mark on the body. It is evident and our psychologist believe that they wanted to leave the marks,” said Highburn.

“Healer Highburn, thank you for your assistance and I expect a report from the St Mungos team tomorrow sharp by 11. Now, alert us if there is any development with Mrs Jacobson. When will she be awake?” asked Blaise.

“At least two weeks sir,” said Highburn.

Blaise turned and looked at Harry.

“Heavy surveillance in the hospital,” said Harry and nodded. He looked at Highburn who huffed but opened the door. Harry placed numerous wards around Emily who looked like she was sleeping save for the angry marks left behind by the injuries. 

\-------------------

The aurors spoke to Darius and took his statement. Apparently, Emily and Darius had been out on dinner. They were walking back through the streets when suddenly she disapparated. They checked Darius’ wand and memories too, led by Kenton. He was saying the truth. Harry looked at Blaise and mouthed ‘Portkey’.Blaise sighed. At least now they had something and they can work with this. Lowell was not at the entry with his minions when the couple got back. Then, they apparated home. 

“I think there are some crucial decisions to be taken. I will be in the office, I will let you know before we leave tomorrow,” said Blaise and was about to turn and go into the office.

“We are having dinner before you bury yourself in those files,” said Harry grabbing Blaise’s hand and leading him to the dining room.Blaise huffed but they had dinner. Once it was finished, Harry accompanied Blaise to his office.

“I think a prohibitory order should be made,” said Harry. Blaise looked at him.

“What?” asked Blaise.

“Maybe, restrict travelling from 6 pm to 5 am. The other two murders happened early in the mornings and this one at night. The other two were unaccompanied when they disappeared. We need to put safety first till the culprit is caught,” said Harry. Blaise thought for a moment but nodded.

“Seems like the best course of action. I am also thinking a restriction on portkey making. There is a law but we do not have a surveillance for anyone who does that. Maybe that spell needs to be - you remember during the war- the Darklord’s name was taboo,” said Blaise.

“Well, Tom Riddle was a murdering bastard but a brilliant one. I am starting to sound like Ollivander now but I get where he is coming from. We will use that but who knows how to use it? ” asked Harry.

“Rabasthan Lestrange. He was the one who cast it. We might need some force for that but we will get it done. Now, what is this about Ollivander?” asked Blaise. Harry snorted and went on to explain his experience at the wand maker’s shop as an eleven year old.

\----------------------

Blaise addressed the media with all the details so that the public can be careful should they find themselves in such a situation. He also announced the prohibitory order.

“For now, the prohibitory order will be on for 14 days. We expect to catch all involved in the crimes by then. This is for the public’s safety and it should be kept in mind before you break the prohibitory order. In case of emergencies during the period, we have set up 20 night squads who will assist you should the need arise. All you have to do is to cast the usual emergency auror alert charm. I urge everyone to keep the importance of the situation in mind and not come up with some abrasive methods to just test the aurors and have some fun,” said Blaise and got up.

“Minister, why is Auror Potter-Zabini not on the case?” asked Rita Skeeter.

“Harry is the head of a department and head auror and my husband. You are the people who aired the opinions of the opposition with regard to these unfortunate deaths. I do not want allegations against Harry’s reputation should he be placed in charge. His department has exceptional aurors who will find apprehend the criminals with his guidance. Now that is all,” said Blaise and did not stop to answer anymore questions.

\--------------------

“Well, I always told Hermione to squash her when we had the chance,” grumbled Weasley as they walked back. Blaise was flanked by Millicent on the other side. 

“Whatever do you mean by that?” asked Blaise. Ron let out an amused laugh and told them about the unregistered animagus that is Rita Skeeter.

“That bitch, I am going to take a leaf out of Granger’s book and lock her in a box,” said Millicent. Blaise huffed. The more he knows about Harry and his life, his friends, the more he was feeling like he was on a learning curve. 

\-------------------

The next day, a meeting of the chief of departments was called on an emergency basis. All sat around. Harry as usual walked in on the last minute. Blaise looked at Harry who smiled sheepishly before taking his seat. 

The discussions began and Blaise could sense that Lowell has used the dark magic narrative to make at least a few of them doubt him though no one came out and said it outright. He then went on to reassure everyone as subtly as possible. 

Some of the wanted private audience with Blaise which he allowed and Harry left after pushing a note into his hand.  _ ‘Be home for an early dinner’’.  _ From the smile gracing the old horse of Magical Beasts department, Jack Torrent, the old man probably saw what was written before Blaise pocketed it. 

\-------------------

Harry was outside when Lowell and a couple of his friends, Brian Madder and Alaister Wallace. Madder is the head of Broom regulation department while Alaister is the head of Department of International Magical Cooperation. Both muggleborn and highly ambitious. 

“Never did get a chance to congratulate you on your wedding Mr Potter. Happy Married Life,” said Fabian.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

“It’s Potter-Zabini and Thank you Mr Lowell,” said Harry. 

“A pity that you had to settle to being a trophy husband to a pureblood,” said Alaister snidely. His old age often excuses him for his behaviour with others but Harry was not going to have it. He narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Blaise is the minister of magic, Mr Wallace and if it were me I would speak with respect lest someone thinks you are dissenting with the elected minister because of his blood. Now, my husband married me with a forever bond. I don’t think he would have done that if I was just a trophy to hang off his arm,” said Harry.

“Well, we do not want to part on bad terms Mr Potter. Also, please stay careful. It seems all the champions of muggle borns are being slaughtered like pigs,” said Jack Madder and all three turned and left. Harry froze on his steps for a moment. There was something eerie about the way they said it. And because he had something so serious to think about he pushed away the sadness he felt when the man called him a trophy husband. Even though he refuted it, he couldn’t help but feel that he was indeed a trophy husband.

\----------------------

Harry sent the report of the conversation’s end to Blaise, the eerie warning. He also alerted the aurors. He doesn’t think the three dumb men expected him to make much of it. Well, let them underestimate him. They are now going to be under strict watch and Harry has already alerted Blaise who was still the head of unspeakables to dispatch a few to tail them. After all, it is them unspeakables who are better at subtlety. Feeling accomplished, Harry left for home early. He tried some gardening much to the loud protests of his favourite elves in the world.

Harry simply couldn’t stop thinking about those words. He and Blaise has been married for over a month and a half now and he likes everything about it. And some time back, he would never have believed something like that. Hary enjoyed waking up next to Blaise, sharing space with Blaise, eating together and that Blaise let’s him sleep practically on top of him. More than that Harry loves how Blaise’s eye would catch his in the crowded atrium and crinkle a bit in obvious irritation of the crowd surrounding him and Harry would look at him comfortingly. He liked that even when they get snappish at each other, it is forgotten moments later because those stupid arguments that they used to have about their pasts do not really matter anymore. 

Harry heard the floo activate. Sure enough, Blaise was getting out very gracefully and saw through the window that Harry was out in the garden. Harry got up and walked over as Blaise waited for him.

“You took off early, all sorted for the day?” asked Blaise as he shrugged away his robe which Harry took in his hand before Blaise could unnecessarily call for an elf.

“Yes, I have people tail them and everyone closer to them and even the sympathetic ones. We should have something by tomorrow,” said Harry. 

“Hmm, so what are we having for dinner?” asked Blaise.

“I have not decided yet. I was doing some gardening,” said Harry with a tight smile. He really did not want Blaise to know that he was upset. 

“Okay, I will just take a bath and be back,” said Blaise and walked into their room. Harry sighed. He kept the clothes away and went over to the kitchen. He saw his elves look at him with narrowed, exasperated eyes. Harry smiled sheepishly at them.

“Master Harry is upset again and wants to cook,” said Winky sombrely. Harry nodded with a small laugh. All five of them gave him a long suffering look before huddling back in their corner.

Harry began cooking, not realising that he was making too much what with them having no guests and all. An hour passed and Blaise reached the door and Harry was yet to see him. The elves saw him and left to give them privacy. Blaise had understood the moment he saw Harry in the garden that he was upset. Now, looking at the amount of food in their kitchen, he is sure that something is upsetting Harry. He saw Shepherd’s pie that can feed all of the Weasley family was now in the baking stage and Bangers and Mash to feed their whole batch in Hogwarts. He doesn’t think Harry has realised how much he has made as he was rather busy with the preparation of Lemon Chicken which from what he heard is Harry’s undoing after treacle tart of course.

“Harry,” said Blaise gently as he stepped in. Harry turned his head a bit with a small smile on his face and he had noticed the tight smile earlier too. 

“You done with work for the day? I was thinking we can have an early dinner because both of us are having our brain fried with this case,” said Harry as he went about doing the work. 

Blaise placed a hand on the small of Harry’s back. Harry leaned back into him for a moment and turned to look at his face. Blaise felt like the wind was being knocked out of his chest seeing the sincerity in that look and a vulnerability. Blaise has never done anything like this before and before he could think more, he bent his head and kissed on Harry’s lips, a chaste kiss. The first they had outside of their bed after the wedding. Harry looked at Blaise, surprised by the affection. 

“So, care to tell me what has you cooking up a feast big enough to feed 50 people?” asked Blaise, after he moved his lips and they simply stood like that. Harry raised his eyebrow not comprehending what was being said. Then he looked around and realised what he had done and looked at Blaise sheepishly.

“You know, at home- Mom always stops me before I can use up all of our food stock with a feast,” said Harry lightly. Blaise did not let Harry look away. 

“So, what happened?” asked Blaise. “It’s nothing,” said Harry softly.

“You can’t lie for shit, Potter,” said Blaise teasingly.

“I- I just- Harry pulled away and focussed on the lemon chicken.

“Alaister Wallace called me a trophy husband and I refuted him. But I- I don’t know- our whole marriage itself was about me being the trophy, wasn’t it?” asked Harry. Blaise only needed one look at Harry’s face to know what he will do to Alaister. That Wallace will regret uttering the word. 

“You said ‘was’. So I assume you understand the case is different now,” said Blaise. 

“I like to think so but I can’t help but wonder if that is all that I am. It is stupid, we made a forever bond and our magic accepted it and yet- I am being a fool,” said Harry looking away. 

Blaise looked at Harry for a moment. He cast a stasis charm on the food and took Harry’s hand and got him out of the kitchen.

“You wanted to relax? We can swim,” said Blaise. Harry huffed but nodded. Both of them changed into swim clothes. 

“Which of the food items would you like for dinner? I will send the rest away with the elves. Dad and mom would love it if I sent something,” said Harry.

“How about we keep the Lemon chicken and maybe a little bit of bangers and mash and a little pie and send the rest away?” asked Blaise.

“Okay,” said Harry and called Winky to pack the Bangers and Mash for Aaron and their parents and Shepherds pie for Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione and some for Jaison as the kid lives alone where Aaron bunks sometimes. He asked Winky to check where Aaron is before delivering the food. He knew Mrs Weasley would already have cooked up a feast of her own and Angelina, to even George’s surprise agreed to live at the Burrow. Harry was not surprised. Angelina grew up with little to no family. It was only natural that she would want some pampering from a family. And she is turning out to be a great cook like Mrs Weasley. As for Percy and Audrey, he knew Percy will be at the ministry officials’ party which Blaise and he skipped. So, that was that. 

Both Blaise and Harry then left for their pond which was renovated recently by the elves and they were yet to use it. Harry eyed his husband who was looking rather hot. The man did work out like his life depended on it and preferred to do push ups and also a good long run around their land. Harry thinks he has an obsession but Blaise maintains that he is not vain. Harry on the other hand, his work demands fitness. They get into the pool and relaxed in the water. Time passed with a comfortable silence reigning between them.

Blaise was wondering how to put it into words, the things he needed to tell Harry in response to their earlier conversation.

“I like coming home to you,” said Blaise finally. Harry, surprised turned and looked at Blaise who was looking at him. Harry swam to him. Blaise grabbed him and pulled him close. 

“I know we did not marry under ideal circumstances and we might never have reached here without it and yet, I- I wouldn’t change a thing about us. I will never treat you as a trophy,” said Blaise, not used to speaking his heart. But he knew that Harry will understand it only if the things are said bluntly in the matters of heart. If anything Blaise has always prided in his understanding of people even though he rarely cared about anyone enough to know them like he knows Harry now.

Harry kissed him and Blaise felt the grip tighten around him posessively. Blaise liked it and then he pressed Harry against the pool as they started to make out. Both were pressed against each other panting in no time. Harry ran his hand through Blaise’s shoulder, resting his head on the other shoulder.

“I like coming home to you too. I- I like this- what we have here and I want it to be more with time,” said Harry and the last was said in a hushed voice. Blaise looked at Harry and met those beautiful green eyes and realised that there was no question of choice. He knew he would be sucked in and all he will be able to do is stay on the ground and hold Harry close to him. 

\----------------------

Ron looked very happy next morning. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him and Millicent who looked like all the beaming from Weasley was causing her a headache. 

“That Shepherd’s pie- I am thinking of bribing Harry to make me more,” said Ron blissfully. Blaise rolled his eyes inwardly. But well, he will admit that the food Harry makes is practically orgasmic. And luck was on Blaise’s side because Harry likes cooking enough and he need not beg for the food.

“Well, I ate lemon chicken and the little pie I had was good,” said Blaise offhandedly not wanting to give himself away.

“Oh, wait. So he stress cooked again?” asked Ron looking worried.

“Something stupid really and coming to that I need all the dirt available on Alaister Wallace. Anyway, harry’s worry is sorted, so don’t expect a feast every evening,” said Blaise.

“Wallace you say, let me guess, he said something to hurt Harry personally.” said Ron and Blaise watched. a bit alarmed as all the charm and goofy look left Weasley who now had a stony expression.

“Yes, he did,” said Blaise, already taking a mental note to never hurt Harry even inadvertently because Weasley looked mad and he knew the man would pummel the vermin if Blaise told him what was actually said. Blaise understood where the protectiveness came from. Harry had that strange effect on people. It is not that he needs protection, hell, he is Head Auror and head of DMLE. He is a feared and respected auror and people would think a hundred times before crossing him. But there was this vulnerability, this kind-lovely man underneath it all who clung to Blaise every night, who gives him small smiles in ministry corridors and Blaise feels like he would do anything to have this- to keep this, to not lose it. Anything to protect the glow in Harry’s eyes.

\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think I have a rough idea of how the story will progress now. Please keep giving me the encouragement to gov forward! Thank you!! Much Love :)


	9. Chapter 9

Two days later, the murderers struck again. It was the dead of the night really. After a hard day's work, Harry was snuggling close to Blaise who had an arm over him. It was really surprising when their Floo started to make a sound and Winky apparated into their room. Harry sat up sleepily. He looked at Winky.

"Master, the call is from Little Master Aaron. He says it is important," said Winky. Blaise also sat up and got dressed as he saw Harry practically run out of their room.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry as he looked at Aaron's face in the fire. 

"Oh Merlin! I should have told Winky it's work. I am alright big brother. And so everyone in our family. Now, there has been an attempted murder again and we have someone," said Aaron and then looked at Blaise who was at the door.

"Brother-in-law" 

"Move over, we are coming through. What's the address?" asked Blaise.

"Ashlerburn Alley, Barnton in Cheshire. The fireplace belongs to carpenter here. Redwood Furnishings is the address," said Aaron and then disappeared.

Harry looked at Blaise. He moved forward, pulling the robes right and then nodded before stepping into the fire. Harry followed.

What greeted them was a gory scene. Camera flashes went on. Soon they were accosted by the media and Harry did his auror duty and kept a safety perimeter around him to not let anyone too close.

“The victim is Amos Diggory. He and his wife are now living here in this house above the shop. I think someone tripped the ward making him get out. Luckily he had called for the aurors. He should be fine. One of his sons- er you know the adopted ones were also here. The kids at Hogwarts has been alerted. Harry’s hand involuntarily reached upto grip Blaise’s. Amos had proven himself a stronger man with his very kind wife Isobel adopting three war orphans soon after the war. He had told Harry that they can never replace Cedric but he had always wanted siblings. Maybe Cedric will be happy with having three now. He should have realised it is someone they knew the moment Aaron appeared. The second Diggory boy Felix was Aaron’s batchmate and his other best friend besides Jaison. Harry selfishly thought that of all the 200 magical families in Cheshire it had to be them. Diggory's had been among the few guests at Harry’s wedding. 

“All is well. Felix was quick and thankfully he knew I was here on patrol. We had met before that. The aurors are getting his statement and Aunt Isobel’s. The assailant who was caught is at the ministry with Auror Kenton and Firis. If this is all, I think I will go pick up Gabriel and Caden. Jaison is on his way,” said Aaron.

“Yes, you leave and do you have a name for the assailant? Once you get to the hospital, don’t leave for anything- anything at all. Now, we are going to catch these bastards within the next 24 hours,” said Harry, his fury knowing no bounds and Blaise watched as the roof of a nearby shop shook. He gripped Harry’s hand tight so that it can be stopped before anyone noticed.

“No confirmation yet. I think I heard Ron say Fletchey,” said Aaron before he left. Harry and Blaise looked at each other.

“The Hufflepuff?” asked Blaise wondering.

“It should be. I never took him to be someone capable of this," said Harry.

"Fear can do a lot of things Harry. Not everyone is Harry Potter," said Blaise, amused despite the situation.

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What does fear have anything to do with Justin's actions?" asked Harry.

"The dark lord recruited men for his cause by preying on their fear of losing the old ways, of losing their importance. Our generation has been through a war. They have seen what pureblood supremacy can do. They now also have a former dark lord sympathiser as their Minister," said Blaise. Harry looked at his husband.

Blaise has never come out and said this but Harry had always known that Blaise was more leaning towards the dark lord even though they were neutrals. Blaise seems shocked at what he said. He looked at Harry.

"I have a very loose tongue around you these days," said Blaise and looked away unable to face Harry as he went off to speak to officials.

Harry knew they will have to talk about it but that can wait. But to reassure his husband, he made sure to touch the small of his back not caring that there were other officials around. Blaise looked at him and he could see relief in the man's face.

"When you are done, we will go to the ministry. I want to interrogate him," said Harry. Blaise nodded.

\-------------

Blaise and Harry flooed to ministry. There was no one in the corridor. Harry looked at Blaise who looked tense and took hold of his wrist as they walked to the interrogation chamber. To say Blaise was relieved would be an understatement. They reached the interrogation chambers soon.

Harry stepped in first.

"Ah here comes the traitor," sneered Justin Finch Fletchey, sneering as he saw Harry who just stared at him.

"Ah, there he is. How the mighty have fallen Harry and that too to a dirty dark wizard?" sneered Justin again. 

"I don't know about you Justin, but as far as I am concerned, the whole wizarding world matters, Pureblood, Half Bloods or Muggle Born. I don't think I should have to justify my loyalty to the likes of you," said Harry and then looked at the aurors.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Not yet," said Kenton. Harry took one look at Justin.

"You injured Cedric's dad today. You will answer for that," said Harry and then nodded to the aurors, grabbed Blaise's hand and walked out.

"Thought you wanted to interrogate," said Blaise placing an arm around Harry like he has seen Draco do to Astoria when she is upset. Harry just curled into Blaise more even as they walked out. 

"I don't want to anymore. I think I just need to sleep," said Harry. 

\----------

The aurors managed to get names out of Justin and then Emily woke up. However, she was not able to talk much due to the trauma. Amos was still recovering. That was when they rounded on a gang in Hogsmeade. Harry did not wait for any extra back-up and left. The attack had been difficult to handle at first and soon he had backup. 

Harry had a theory about the current crime and it was slowly being proved to be true. When Justin spilled names it was just random low key names. Harry suspected involvement of middle men. If luck was on their way, this planned attack on him would be their undoing. Harry was not a fool. He knew the moment the owl arrived addressed to him. Tips are usually directed at the auror office, not to the Head Auror.

Harry did not expect to be frozen for a moment with a clever spell before the backup arrived. Blaise was going to be furious because his juniors will very smartly report everything to the minister. Harry knew there must be someone who knew him from school days in the group because they seem to have banked on his 'foolhardiness'. 

Harry got the last of the attackers tied up and removed their face masks. He was shocked to see Susan Bones amongst them and that was not just because she was his classmate. She is also an unspeakable.

\---------

Harry looked at Blaise who looked furious. He walked over and watched as many left giving them privacy after completing the briefing. 

"It was a necessary risk," said Harry wrapping his arm around Blaise. He calmed down as they stood there like that.

"Do you know how angry I was?" asked Blaise. Harry could read the underlying message. Blaise was scared. For him.

"Show me then?" said Harry teasingly, grabbing his husband's belt. Blaise looked at him with hooded eyes and looked around. It's Blaise's office room with the unspeakables. He cast a  _ Muffliato _ and locked the doors tight. Harry undid the belt by then and he pushed Blaise to his seat, climbing on top of him. Blaise felt better as he has Harry in his arms. The head auror was nuzzling him.

"I was scared too for a moment there. That I wouldn't return home," said Harry. Blaise pulled him closer and kissed him, punishingly. 

Harry undid Blaise's pant and wormed down. He looked at Blaise with a smirk before pulling out his cock and Harry started sucking. By now he has perfected his technique of sucking his husband off. Harry knew every curve and every ridge. Blaise groaned. Harry was still in his auror robes, turning on Blaise even more. Harry sucked and licked the balls and slurped on the cock. Blaise groaned. 

They have never done this in office before and he just stared at Harry and his impudent grin.

\-------- 

Susan Bones was a tough bone to break, but break they did. The case came to an end when the scandalous arrests of Lowell, Alaister Wallace and Brian Madder. Media was in a frenzy while there were also people who came up with conspiracy theories. However, the first couple of wizarding England did not pay these nonsense any mind. In fact, they had to immediately turn focus to the Dragon Race Tournament to be held in Scotland soon.

\----------

Harry smiled as he got the invite from Charlie. 

"We are invited to an outing tomorrow. Charlie has asked us to go to see the dragons. Can we go? He says Norberta is here and so is the Hungarian Horntail I fought! I want to see them both," said Harry looking at Blaise who was spelling the new books up into a shelf in their library.

Blaise turned to look at him incredulously. "You are insane! And who on earth is Norberta? Your dragon tamer brother is also insane," said Blaise.

"It's Charlie and no he is not insane. Now, Norberta- well - Harry launched into the story of how they came across Norberta in the first year. After three months of living with Harry and hearing about these adventures they had as children, Blaise is not even surprised anymore.

"Okay, now what sort of shit have you not got into while at Hogwarts?" asked Blaise exasperated and then said " Fine, we will go. Who else is coming?"

"I was thinking everyone, need to write a missive to all," said Harry and went onto do just that.

\---------

Harry smiled at Blaise as he joined their hands before apparating. The dragons were magnificent. Blaise has no doubt about that after seeing so many different varieties of the majestic creatures. With one of his red haired brother in law's by his side, he also heard everything there is about these dragons. However, his attention was on Harry. He seemed to be in a contagiously happy mood. They had almost all their friends around who were all in various stages of shock and excitement.

"Blaise, this is the one I fought and that is Norberta," smiled Harry, gripping Blaise's arm as he nodded to the two of them towards the other end. However, unusual to him, Harry ran out of energy soon after and once they apparated home soon after, Harry ended up puking all over the floor. 

"Harry," Blaise placed an arm on his shoulder. The elves appeared and cleaned the puke soon after that as Blaise led Harry inside.

"Bring some water," Blaise said as they left.

"Are you okay?" asked Blaise, removing Harry's outer robe. 

"I don't know. I thought it was just exhaustion. I mean I was feeling a little low for the last couple of days," said Harry as he laid down, gripping Blaise's hand for comfort. 

" I will call Astoria. We will get a check up done.l," said Blaise.

"Ask one of our elves," said Harry, not wanting to let go of Blaise's hand and Blaise nodded. Astoria rushed in through the door, closely followed by Hermione, Draco and Ron.

"We were there when we hear," said Hermione reaching for Harry who just smiled.

"It's nothing serious. Really, I wouldn't have let him call her at all except I vomited just now," said Harry and then he explained how he was feeling to Astoria. She cast several spells and then looked at Blaise and Harry.

"There is some rather interesting news. Would you rather hear it on your own or with all here?" asked Astoria.

"It's okay," said Harry.

Astoria beamed as she looked at Harry and Blaise.

"Well, congratulations you two. You are going to be parents soon," said Astoria.

"What?" asked Ron and Draco with huge beams. 

"Wow, Harry that is great news," said Hermione hugging him and then Astoria was hugging him. Then they hugged Blaise who seem lost The guys too gave their congratulations to both him and Blaise and then left him alone with his husband.

Harry was in a state of shock and looked at Blaise, who seemed to be on the same boat. 

"Do you not want to have a child now?"asked Harry. Blaise looked taken aback for a moment at that.

"Of course, I want a child Harry. I was just surprised- shocked?" said Blaise looking at Harry who looked unsure at that moment.

Blaise realised he has to reassure Harry that he was indeed extremely happy. He really was. He just was not used to good things happening to him. He told Harry as much.

"Well, we are on the same boat," said Harry with a small smile and they both looked at Harry's stomach.

"Is it too soon? Three months?" asked Harry.

"Harry, this is normal in pureblood families. I know we will need time to adjust but well, this is an outcome we wanted," said Blaise. Really, he started caring about having kids only after Harry. Only after he watched Harry with kids. Harry smiled as Blaise joined him in bed, holding him closer. They looked at each other.

"I am feeling so over- overwhelmed," said Harry and they kissed. "We will be fine," said Blaise. Harry smiled. 

\---------

The family was 'excited' would be an understatement. His dad and mom were on the moon, so was Blaise's mom and all the Weasleys. Aaron was already making uncle jokes which Harry will have to deal with later. Ron and Draco began arguing and betting about who will be the godfather among them. Pansy and Millicent brought family recipes to help him with the early days of pregnancy. Milan and Teddy had written a very 'excited' letter that Harry found it difficult to read it. They waited to make any announcement. For now, they went about as usual, except Blaise has become overprotective.

Harry took leave to wade off the morning sickness. He decided to work from home until it subsided. Putting Blaise at ease, Augerine decided to stay with her son and son-in-law. Harry smiled as his mother-in-law spent most of the time in the garden. She seemed to love the changes Harry made to it. She invited some of her friends to the party and promptly denied some of their requests to meet Harry which he was extremely thankful for. Not that he would have denied Augerine’s request to meet her friends if she did ask. She would have the meals with Harry and in the evening, she would join him and Blaise at the dinner table. Harry knew Blaise was extremely happy about having his mother home. He hoped Augerine stayed forever and did not go back to her many other houses across Europe.

Harry kept the last of the documents away. He looked at his stomach, allowing himself to do so. Harry was yet to actually believe that he was carrying. He just placed his hand on the stomach for a moment. A mixture of Blaise and himself. A child. Harry felt his eyes well up. Another Potter. He always thought he would be the last of Potters for a long time. Before Harry could wipe his eyes, the door gently opened and Blaise walked in. Blaise froze at the steps seeing the teardrops on Harry’s eyes. 

“Harry,” said Blaise as he got to him.

“Are you well? Is it the-

“No, it is nothing Blaise,” said Harry, letting Blaise hold him. Harry’s head was pressed against Blaise’s stomach now that he was sitting.

“It is not nothing if it has you crying,” said Blaise. Harry broke down, pressing his face against Blaise. They stayed like that for some time and then Harry calmed down, he took a deep breath and then smiled at Blaise.

“I can’t believe I am being this silly. It is just that I - you know for a long time I thought I would be the last Potter,” said Harry with a small smile. Blaise did not say anything. He just gave Harry’s shoulder a small squeeze. 

\--------------

Later that night, Harry was closing the curtains of their window. Blaise was sitting in the bed, not feeling all that sleepy. He also knew that he and Harry has to talk. they have always skirted the issue of war. But that can’t go on. It will have to be addressed and need to be out of the way. Harry sat down on his side of the bed and looked at Blaise.

“You look tired. Don’t tell me they are overworking the minister now,” said Harry with a grin as he laid down. He grabbed Blaise’s hand and pulled him down and moved closer. Blaise just huffed but let harry manhandle him into a comfortable position.

Harry looked at him. 

“What is it?” asked Harry.

“We never did speak about the war,” said Blaise.

Harry’s face grew clouded at that. 

“It is all in the past Blaise. We - we should be looking at our future,” said Harry.

“We should be, yes. I don’t want our past to affect our future. But I think we need to talk about it. For both our sake and for our child’s sake when they are here,” said Blaise. Harry stayed silent.

“You know that even though we were neutral- we leaned towards the dark lord,” said Blaise.

Harry stayed silent even at that.

“I had despised you because of what you stood for. Harry it actually took a war and thousands of life for me to see what it all meant. To understand what Dumbledore and you stood for. Why it was important to save the wizarding world as it is and not throw away what little magic was left in the world. I am not saying that I was all for murders. No. I was all for muggleborns staying in the muggle world and never interrupting us or trying to destroy our ‘way’ of life. I saw it during the war and I saw it in the aftermath- how flawed these beliefs were,” said Blaise. Still, no response and Harry was still wound tight around Blaise. That should be a positive sign, right? Anyway Blaise had started talking. He will finish it. He knew Harry was awake and listening. Then Harry looked at him, raising his head a bit. There was no judgement there in those eyes Blaise has come to treasure a lot.

“I am not saying that I am not prejudiced. I have my prejudices which you know very well what with us working together- but I want you to know that I will never try and teach our child my prejudices because I know what they are and I know what they did to generations of wizards and witches. That I understand it was wrong and flawed and it is difficult to unlearn certain things. But I am trying. I have been trying since the day I watched our classmates getting tortured inside the walls of Hogwarts, watching some of them get killed in the old Malfoy Manor. I am not blinded anymore. I am trying,” said Blaise. Harry’s eyes were still looking at him openly. Like always. Like Blaise did not confess his darkness. 

Harry’s hand came up to cup Blaise’s cheek.

“Thank you for telling me this,” said Harry with a small smile. That is when Blaise realised that Harry knew. That Harry understood and is still staying in Blaise’s arms. 

“Blaise. I know you will not teach our child any prejudices and trust me I wouldn’t let you if you tried. But I know you wouldn’t. You are not that kind of person who is not willing to learn. You are not the kind of person who is convinced that you are always right. And that is very important Blaise. Listen, I am not an epitome of perfection and you were right when you used to taunt me for that. I have done my share of sins for the supposed ‘greater good’, fought a war of adults and I don’t know- I- I think I came out of it alright but I had my own prejudices. I am also trying to unlearn some things. I wouldn’t burden our child with my prejudices. I think we will grow into this together,” smiled Harry and kissed on Blaise’s nose. 

“Did you want me dead?” asked Harry.

“I wanted you out of the way. I guess that is one and the same?” said Blaise.

Harry looked at him.

“I guess if you died I wouldn’t have cared much either,” said Harry. 

Blaise snorted.

“Please Harry, I would have believed that if it was three months back. Now though, I know you would have cried like a baby even though you barely knew me back then. I have seen you wake up from dreams, murmuring how you are sorry for some random so and so’s death,” said Blaise. Harry looked down.

“But if it helps, I would kill, revive and then kill them inch by inch if anyone lay a finger on you now. And that is not because you carry our child,” said Blaise firmly. Harry felt his cheeks flush a beautiful red. 

“Hush you,” said Harry and they just laid there, bickering before sleep claimed them.

\-----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Harry smiled as his mom fussed over him. His dad watched amused. Harry knew both were very eager to have their first grandchild. 

"I will just go trouble Blaise with some politics," smiled Richard and walked out towards his son-in-law's office room where he had retreated to after greeting them.

"I know he is good to you but pregnancies are huge. How is Blaise taking it?" asked Rachel. Harry smiled. 

"I am afraid he is turning into a mother hen," said Harry cheekily. Rachel laughed but then ruffled his hair and for a moment, Harry forgot that he is a 32 year old grown up man with a child on the way. He wanted his mom close. He just laid down on her lap and she was only happy to oblige, gently running her hand through his hair to soothe him into a good sleep.

\-----------

Blaise looked up as his father in law knocked on the open door to alert him.

"Please enter," said Blaise, already feeling intimidated. Harry's dad had this strange effect on Blaise. He wanted to impress and he was intimidated. It was very specifically because he is Harry's dad. He wonders how James Potter would have been and cringed inwardly. He was sure that he didn't want to know the answer to that.

"Take a seat," offered Blaise and Richard did.

"What has become of those- the folk who tried to attack Harry and were serial killers?" asked Richard.

"They are in our prison," said Blaise.

"Are you sure you have the last of them?" asked Richard.

"I am sure that there are more. We are trying to bring them all in," said Blaise. 

"Hmm, My term will be ending in another year. I have not told this to Rachel or Harry yet. But I am not going to contest again. Now that I am going to be a grandfather, I would rather spend time with my family. I took this decision long ago. Now, you need to be prepared for the next Prime Minister. We will see what happens," said Richard. Blaise nodded.

"You are very popular. You would be re-elected if you-

"I am aware. However, for the better part of my children's childhood, I was in office. Harry was there to guide Aaron, Milan and Ted and that was the only consolation. See, before I blinked Harry is married and with child. I don't want to miss my children's lives anymore and I think I deserve some time with Rachel and she mine," said Richard.

Blaise was silent.

"You will understand soon enough. Now you don't feel it much because Harry works with you," said Richard. Blaise huffed.

"I guess" 

\-------------

Harry was having a nap when Blaise got back home from work. Everyday they had visitors. Harry's parents and parental figures, the future uncles and aunts were all here. There was an apple pie on the bedside table. Evidently, Mrs Weasley's cooking. Blaise freshened up and joined him in bed.

"Blaise," Harry murmured, snuggling against him even in sleep. Blaise just pressed a kiss to his forehead and stayed there. Later Harry woke up as Blaise laid thinking about some plans, running a gentle hand through Harry’s hair.

“You are early today,” said Harry casting a tempus. Blaise smiled.

“Well, there was nothing much to be done. It is a Saturday afterall,” said Blaise.

Harry snorted.

“I was feeling better today. I think I will be able to join work in another week. Astoria thinks so,” said Harry.

Blaise huffs.

  
“Are you sure Harry? Male pregnancies, from what I have researched is not easy,” said Blaise. They have already had this conversation numerous times. 

“Blaise, I am a department head. I am also a boss who has had pregnant women and men working under me over time. They have all worked until they could. I would go mad if I don’t do something. And, you will be closer,” said Harry. Well, Blaise can’t argue with the last part. So when his new office was set up, he made it closer to Harry’s. He absolutely did not want to step into Kingsley’s old office and he will be leaving the Head of Unspeakables post soon. Theo and Jaison will work together to ensure them the same work hours and also inform each other of emergencies.

“Fine,” said Blaise. Harry could sense that he was sulking a bit. He then turned a bit and ran his hand through Blaise’s hair.

“You have a hair fetish,” said Blaise.

Harry simply laughed.

\---------------------------

Joining back work was easy. He refused any comments when asked by the media and that was that. Harry caught up with all the work he wasn’t able to manage at home office. He also started the hiring process for the night squads. The recent events have proved the need for specially trained aurors for night squads. Current aurors can also apply and they will have a specially designed programme of three months to make it to the squad while others will need full auror training and the special programme. 

Harry left Jack Mulligan in charge of the training of the new auror recruits while he asked Kenton to take charge of the night squad programme. Harry also planned a new awareness campaign from the ministry. He has confided in on Blaise who was all for it. They aim to sensitise the larger wizarding community about the extremist agenda’s that still exist and how not to fall back into the old patterns. Of course, they were not going to say that is the aim. Simply speaking it is a wizarding integration campaign. Harry has high hopes at least for the younger generation. Hermione is helping with it and Blaise and all his other pureblood family members has a lot to say. Harry is proud to admit it that it is his mother in law who kickstarted the campaign for him in her evening tea groups. It now had Mrs Weasley and his mom. If anyone wanted to attend the tea at the Minister’s house with his mother, they cannot decline. And How can they miss the chance to meet Harry Potter’s mother? Muggle or Not. Power games were afoot but if Harry knew anything at all about his mother-in-law and his mother, it was that they were politically accurate and will handle it as such. They will of course take care of Mrs Weasley. Harry think’s Narcissa is also in on the plan. 

\-------------------------------

Harry smiled amused as Aaron brought him hot chocolate. His auror brother is supposed to be on duty but Blaise has decided that Aaron should be part of Harry’s security detail just so that Aaron could keep an eye on him. 

“Go on, you look tired. maybe after this you can take a nap big brother,” said Aaron. Harry rolled his eyes but had it.

“Thank you, Aaron. Now go through the files I gave you. I want to see how you write reports,” said Harry. Aaron huffed but sat down next to him and started doing the reports. Harry knew it was selfish and maybe nepotism. But he wanted Aaron to succeed and maybe one day take his chair. Yes, definitely nepotism. But, he would hand it over to Aaron only on merit if ever.

\-----------------

It was just a random day, really. They were both getting ready for office and Harry just pulled on his trousers. It felt a bit tight. Harry looked down. This was actually one of his trousers that were perfect fit. Then he just stared at his stomach as he lowered it. Maybe it was because he never believed it was happening in one corner of his mind and then he was seeing his body every day and not paying attention. But there it was, a small bulge. He can see it. If he didn’t know better he would have thought it was a little flab. 

“Harry, what are you waiting for?” asked Blaise walking over. Blaise looked at where Harry was looking and they both just stared at the bulge for a moment. Harry didn’t move even when he felt Blaise’s arm settle against the bulge. 

“It’s real,” said Blaise and they just stood like that. Harry placed a hand on top of Blaise’s and laughed heartily. He could sense the reverence and the excitement in Blaise’s voice.

“It is real,” said Harry equally excited. They just looked at each other and kissed. Blaise nibbled on Harry’s lips and Harry was so thankful for the moment in his life.

\---------------

Bickering and small fights happened between them like any married couple. However, they always ensured that they did not go to bed angry. And even if they did, they would sleep in each other’s arms and resolve it the next morning. 

They were in a room full of officials, really and should stop squabbling like they were in their bedroom. Blaise knew this but he cannot let Harry commit to such a dangerous mission when he is pregnant.

“Harry will not be going for the peace talks with the Hungarian Magical Community and that is final,” said Blaise.

“Minister, I think I am fully capable of attending a peace talk,” said Harry.

“Hungary and Britain has long standing disputes. We cannot afford to get caught in one of their traps. It is dangerous at best and fatal at worst. So no, you will not be going,” said Blaise.

“Actually, as it is my department which negotiates the talks instead of International Magical Cooperation due to the tensions, I think I don’t really need your permission to go,” said Harry firmly.

“You will not be going Harry and that is final,” said Blaise, fury evident.

“You cannot tell me what to do and what not to do,” said Harry.

“I very well can in your present condition,” snapped Blaise and realised it was a mistake the moment he snapped.

Harry’s face was red and he just said “I am not an invalid” and stormed out, his robes billowing behind him and everything in the room crashing to the floor- in tune with Harry’s emotions. While all others were bearing the brunt of their domestic squabble with objects flying and smacking them everywhere, Blaise was left unhurt and so was Ron and Millicent. Of course, Harry’s magic wouldn’t hurt them. Ron is sniggering and Millicent was keeping her smirk to herself. He was sure once she returns home she and Pansy will roll over laughing about this. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” said Blaise and followed Harry out. 

\-------------

Harry felt silly the moment he walked into his office.

“That was silly wasn’t it?” asked Harry looking at Jaison and Aaron who were now laughing uncontrollably in the confines of the office.

“Oh his face! Our dear brother-in-law looked like he got an electric shock,” snorted Aaron.

“He sure did,” said Jaison. Harry rolled his eyes at them. he felt really silly. He wondered what all rumours will now be out. However, what bothered him was that he fought with Blaise. He doesn’t like fighting with Blaise about anything serious. It was not that he wanted to go with the squad leaving to Hungary. He just felt so stubborn. 

The entire office was silent outside and Harry knew that was probably because everything in the office flew out of their place when he walked in furious. And then the murmurs were increasing and suddenly everything became quiet again. Harry looked up and sure enough Blaise stepped in. The two boys stepped out giving them privacy. Harry looked down at his files.

“Okay, if you are going to be like that I will just sit down here on the chair and we will talk when you are done,” said Blaise. Harry looked up.

  
“I know I shouldn’t have talked like that at a department level meeting, undermining your words. But you were being unreasonable. I am sorry,” said Harry.

“Please Harry. Anyone with two brain cells to run together will know that no one or nothing can stop Harry Potter from speaking his mind, minister or husband. I am not insulted by that. You call me unreasonable when you are four months pregnant and ready to go on a dangerous mission,” said Blaise.

Harry huffed. He got up and walked over to the enchanted window.

“I don’t really want to go. I was just irritated that you said it is out of question,” said Harry.

Blaise almost laughed but he held himself. He walked over to Harry who turned and moved closer, hugging Blaise who just moved Harry’s hair out of his face and held him.

“Are you okay?” asked Blaise.

Harry nodded into Blaise’s shoulder.

“I am just overwhelmed sometimes. I mean, I always was able to do everything I want. There was nothing else to think about,” said Harry. 

“I understand,” said Blaise, holding him close.

“I am so stupid sometimes. Tomorrow they are going to write rubbish about us in newspapers and those gossip programmes,” said Harry scowling. 

“No, actually this is a chance to know the traitors. We will see who gets in touch will Skeeter or any of those stupid gossip mongers. I will have them tailed,” smirked Blaise. Harry laughed. 

“Listen, I am also sorry for behaving like that. You are an adult fully capable of making decisions and a department head. I shouldn’t be suffocating you like that,” said Blaise.

“Hey, I understand you were worried,” said Harry softly.

\-------------------

Sure enough the next day newspapers and gossip programs did talk about them, that everything is not rosy in their marriage. However, both paid it no mind. Like Harry said "We are living the life they can only ever speculate about. Let them." But Blaise will get even with the pests in the ministry who couldn't understand the difference between a fight and a small domestic squabble.

\------------------

Sometimes when Harry wakes up from his dreams, he tells Blaise what he saw and the past that connects to that nightmare. Blaise doesn't know how Harry survived the so called fourth year. He thinks the recent attack on the Diggory's brought back memories. Blaise just holds Harry and doesn't try to tell him that it was not Harry's mistake. He knew it won't do any good. Harry probably knew that it was not his mistake. Harry tells him more about his childhood. Blaise sometimes tell him things from his past too. Harry wouldn't judge him. 

\--------------------

Harry went to Blaise's room. He knew his husband had an evening break for the day. Harry pushed the door open and Blaise looked up from the files. Theo sat on one side and many other officials sat around. 

"Harry," said Blaise. The others left the room. 

"Thought you were free," said Harry biting his lower lip.

"I am free. I thought I will finish up something for tomorrow and Jaison said you still have half an hour to go," said Blaise. Harry huffed.

"Don't feel like working anymore. I think I need to eat meatballs from Clarisse's shop," said Harry. Blaise who was already on feet walked over and smiled.

"Alright, Clarisse's it is. You can tell Winky why we are not really hungry for dinner," said Blaise. Harry scowled.

"She will understand," he said.

Once they stepped down, there were eyes on them. But Blaise and Harry were experts at ignoring it as they stepped down. Once they were out of the Ministry, the entryway was heavily crowded. Harry took Blaise's arm and Blaise was already creating way for Harry. Once people saw who it was they shuffled away respectfully. Clarisse's meatball place was just outside ministry. The old lady smiled as they walked in. They placed their orders and sat side by side for Harry to curl around him in their private booth.

"Is it out junior? Troubling you?" asked Blaise.

Harry gave a small smile.

"Just a bit tired," said Harry. Once the meat balls were brought Blaise watched as sauce was poured over it all. Blaise tried not to scowl. He knew Harry had odd preferences in food and he is not going to scorn him for that. Once they finished their food, Harry looked very happy.

"He likes it," said Harry smiling as he touched his stomach. 

"He?" asked Blaise.

"Well, I am carrying right?" asked Harry.

Blaise huffed.

"Okay," he said.

They flooed home from Clarisse's shop.

\--------------------

Blaise pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead as he woke up slid out of their bed. He got to their garden where the elves brought the papers. He sat down in his favourite chair as he picked Daily Prophet first. Blaise just stared at the front page.

 ** _An heir on the way?_**

The headline itself was so presumptuous. Blaise saw the picture of himself and Harry. The picture brought a smile to Blaise's face. In it, Harry was holding his hand and Blaise was clearing way for Harry whose robe slid a bit to reveal his slightly rounded stomach covered in his shirt. Harry was looking at Blaise with so much trust. Really, Harry rarely needed anything. There was nothing in this world that Blaise could give Harry Potter other than himself. And give, he did. Blaise is not ashamed to admit that, along the way he gave himself completely to his husband. 

They knew this will happen at some point. He is suddenly thankful that they didn't think to switch on the television after their wonderful unexpected dinner. It would have spoiled Harry's mood. He hates limelight and for once Blaise is very much pissed off with media glare on them. He has started resenting the media glare as much as Harry once he realised how much it affected Harry. Blaise will make them pay. Alaister Wallace lost his land and wealth and smelled like shit whenever people approached him at the time of his arrest. Blaise was nothing if not through. 

\--------------

Harry huffed as he looked at the newspaper.

"My knight," smiled Harry resting his head on Blaise's shoulder from behind. Blaise was still sitting at the chair in the garden. Only, Harry has now joined him. 

"We will need to give an official announcement," said Blaise. Harry nodded. There was silence for sometime.

"I was thinking we will have the nursery next door," said Harry. He was testing the waters and Blaise could tell.

"Yes, that sounds good," said Blaise and he could practically feel Harry take a deep breath.

"I know things were different when you grew up but I will not have elves or a nanny care for our child," said Harry.

Blaise looked at Harry. 

"Give me some credit Harry. I think I know you enough to understand that. Listen, I wouldn't want that sort of life for our child either," said Blaise.

"Good," said Harry relieved. They were on the same page. 

"I was also thinking we need an entrance from our room to the nursery," said Harry. 

"You have given it great thought, I see. I think that would be for the better. Our child will be closer," said Blaise.

Harry just hugged him tight from behind and stayed like that for sometime. Then he sat down next to Blaise and lifted his leg and kept it on Blaise's lap.

"I am sore," he said as an explanation. Blaise simply ran his hand through the legs as they both continued reading the newspaper, in companiable silence as always.

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? We are almost done! Almost! I promised 20 chapters huh?


	11. Chapter 11

Harry ran his hand through Blaise's hair. The man looked at him. They were lying in their bed, awake and lazy. It was a Saturday. They were hosting a dinner but it was only their family and closest friends. Nothing formal. 

"You have an obsession with my hair," said Blaise pressing a kiss to Harry's chin.

"Guilty as charged. Now, Minister Zabini, it's time for breakfast. I want to lounge with you lazily for the day. Let's get started," said Harry. Blaise snorted.

"I am beginning to think you have some kinky role play in mind," said Blaise as he got up but pulled Harry close and buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

"Shut up," said Harry biting him in his left ear. Harry then dragged Blaise away to where they had breakfast. Once breakfast was finished, Harry took Blaise out into their garden which Harry set up to the last detail. Blaise smiled as he sat there in the grass, Harry in his arms. 

"I was wondering how hectic a Minister's life is," said Harry. 

"Not hectic enough to forget my family and my husband," said Blaise as he bent his head and kissed Harry. The head auror just stared at his husband.

"It's weird but I get scared when you are home late or out in different territories, mostly hostile. I have- I have felt the worry in a professional sense earlier what with being head auror and all. But this, Blaise, I feel my heart is burning till you step in through that door or our fire," said Harry, unable to not tell Blaise how worried he gets.

"I wonder if I should take charge of your security, protocol be damned," said Harry looking down.

Blaise shifted and laid down on Harry's lap and touched his stomach gently. Harry likes it and he would never admit it but Blaise likes it too. He looked at Harry. 

"You know you cannot do that. You have given me the best aurors in my protection detail. It's true that they are not you. However, I would rather you not get caught between me and the enemies," said Blaise.

Harry huffed. Blaise just ran his hand through Harry's face and pulled him down for a kiss. 

\--------------------------------------

Blaise watched amused as Harry placed a hand on his stomach and spoke softly. He has been doing that a lot lately. Blaise likes to watch Harry talking to their baby. It made the whole thing all the more real. Harry sometimes took days off when he was not feeling particularly well and Blaise tries his best to be back home as early as possible. But between his mother, Harry's and Mrs Weasley, he really doesn't need to worry at all. Add five over protective elves to the list and Harry says he is now getting pampered to last a lifetime.

"I wish I could see you sooner. But at least I can feel you moving around now," said Harry fondly.

"So, am I allowed ?" asked Blaise. Harry looked up and gave an amused smile. 

"Only you are Mr Zabini," said Harry. Blaise sat down next to him and placed a hand on Harry's stomach. He can feel their child. It made Blaise's heart expand every single time. 

"Blaise, will you accompany me to the healer?" asked Harry. 

"Of course, I will Harry," said Blaise. Harry nodded. Almost half his family offered to go with him but he wanted to do it with Blaise. 

Blaise looked at Harry who was settled against him and wondered how much Harry's presence in his life changed him- in a good way. If it was anyone else he was married to, he thinks such a question itself would not have risen. Zabini's don't do the smaller jobs. Blaise knew he has learned to enjoy the simple joys of life because of Harry. For a Pureblood, family is everything. However, Blaise understands that maybe they are all going about it the wrong way. 

\------------

Harry gripped Blaise's hand as Astoria and the Chief Healer Reginald stood ready for the scan. They will get to see their child for the first time. Because Harry didn't have any pain or difficulties, they waited for close to six months for this scan. It was a bit magically draining one which is why Blaise wanted it on Saturday. It would give him time to take care of Harry without disrupting the work schedule. 

Harry gulped a bit worried. 

"Harry, there is nothing to worry about," said Highburn reassuringly. Then he cast the spell and slowly a projection formed. 

“You never do take it easy, do you?” asked Astoria wonder clear in her face as she looked at the projection.

“Three little ones, congratulations to both of you,” said Highburn with a small smile.

Blaise looked at Harry who looked like he would freak out and placed a calming hand on him.

“They have the right growth for now. We will do another scan next month. I know we spoke about natural birth, Harry- it will be difficult with three. I would suggest a C-section,” said Highburn. Harry nodded and looked at Blaise who was relieved. He had been worried about Harry’s choice of natural birth. 

“I hope I don’t need to tell you this specifically, you should eat a lot of good nutritious food. I see that you have been eating well. Continue that. About work- I don’t see why you can’t continue. I guess your body will tell you when it is not ready to go to work anymore,” said Highburn amused.

“Movement is good for him Minister. And being around people and doing work will prove good emotionally too,” said Highburn. 

“Okay,” said Blaise. 

\--------------------

Harry looked at Blaise as they sat on their bed eating. Blaise wonders if his pureblood friends will have a stroke if they saw this. Well, Harry needed to be comfortable when eating. They sat there eating.

“Are you okay with three?” asked Harry, gently.

“I think I am panicking a bit, wondering how we will manage. But I am happy. Three kids,” said Blaise with a small smile.

“We will manage just fine. I just hope they come out without any difficulties,” said Harry.

Blaise nodded.

\----------------------

Harry watched as Blaise, Aaron and Richard were busy painting the walls to the nursery. richard had insisted it to be done by hand like Muggles do. Harry smiled into his coffee as he watched how clueless Blaise looked but was still doing it. Ron has decided that it is fun and has booked an entire side of the wall for himself. Harry was not allowed into the room and therefore sat a bit away in the living room- still being able to see what is going on in the nursery. Astoria and harry broke into laughter when they saw Draco with paint on his hair. Blaise followed him out, almost done with the job. 

“Not a word, Stori, Harry,” said Draco and walked off grumpy. 

Blaise looked at Harry who gave him a warm smile. 

“Ew, you guys are making eyes at each other,” said Milan making puking sounds as he curled next to Harry. He and Teddy were back from Hogwarts for a vacation. 

“Well, we will still be here when you grow up,” said Blaise.

“I will never do that and I am grown up enough,” said Milan and both Harry and Blaise decided not to point out that he was pouting.

“Come on, brother-in-law. We need you to cast the drying charm. I will go get cousin Draco,” said Teddy and ran off to find Draco who came back with wet hair which looked like a hen’s crown. Pansy and Millicent decided they were done with propriety and laughed hard. 

Almost all their family was here and Harry wouldn’t have it any other way. He himself couldn’t hold back his laughter when he watched Theo dump paint on Blaise with a mocking “Oh, I am really sorry Minister” sounding not sorry at all.

\-----------------

Harry was in his seventh month when Blaise started cutting down on the work a bit, deputing duties to others. Blaise was in a meeting when a couple of unspeakables came to see him accompanied by two aurors. They are the ones in charge of Azkaban and Blaise dismissed everyone else to speak with them.

“There has been a break out. It is Lowell, sir,” said Patrolus, the unspeakable.

“Where is Harry?” asked Blaise to Auror Firis.

“In his office. We were planning to go there next,” he said.

“No, don’t tell him now. Leave it to me. I need every single auror there is on catching him and unspeakables can employ their own methods. I need to strengthen the security around Harry,” said Blaise.

“It will be done sir,” said Firis and walked out. Blaise just needed to see Harry. He rushed out of the office and looked for Harry in his.

“Where is Harry?” asked Blaise to Jaison.

“Oh, he went down to the canteen,” said Jaison. Blaise ran out. He started breathing normally only when he saw Harry having a sandwich in the canteen, his hand firm around his stomach and a small smile on his face. Blaise felt like crying for a moment. Harry looked up and saw him. The canteen fell silent for a moment and all went back to pretending that they were not watching Harry till then and was clearly listening to both of them now. 

“I got hungry,” said Harry apologetically.

“You should eat. Can we go home? I am done for the day,” said Blaise.

“Oh, so soon? Yeah, let’s go. I can eat winky’s cooking then,” smiled Harry. Blaise placed his hand firmly around Harry as they walked out and apparated home. Flooing is not safe for Harry anymore. 

\-----------------------------------

Harry smiled as he ate and Blaise also had some food though his stomach was wound tight with tension.

“So, you going to tell me what made you practically drag us both out of ministry?” asked Harry without looking up from the food.

  
“It is nothing. I just -” Blaise broke off.

“Give me some credit Blaise. I am a head auror and DMLE head. You practically guarded me with your body until we got home. You are protective but this was more so. And when we reached our home- ‘our’ home, you were looking everywhere, walking in front of me,” said Harry as he looked up from the food. Blaise huffed. Harry moved closer to him and pressed a kiss to Blaise’s forehead.

“Lowell broke out,” said Blaise.

Harry froze. He is not scared of Lowell. But he knew he had been their target last time and back then Harry was fully capable of fighting. It is not that he is not capable now. But he had three more lives to think about. Harry sighed.

“I will not be leaving ministry for anything. Nor will I leave our home without you. Don’t worry,” said Harry. Blaise nodded with a small smile. There was a silence for some time.

“So, Minister, we are home early today. Do you think you are upto pleasuring your husband a bit?” asked Harry with a smirk as he nuzzled Blaise’s neck. Blaise gave him a needy look and in no time took Harry in his arms. 

Blaise smiled into Harry’s hair as they lay entwined. Sometimes Harry likes Blaise staying inside him. After the pregnancy they started using condoms as both Harry and Blaise felt wrong with going bare when there kids are inside. Suffice to say, their sex life was not affected one bit by the pregnancy. If anything, Blaise thinks Harry is even more wild. But then Harry has always been wild, untameable. And Blaise likes it that way.

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are almost there! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

The week that followed was quiet, too quiet for Harry or Blaise’s liking. But they went on with the job. They are yet to get any clue about Lowell. Harry asked them to enquire the possibility of Lowell being an unregistered animagus. It was the only way to break out of Azkaban as it is even with the dementors now stationed a bit far from the prison. The old terror of Azkaban cannot be felt there anymore.

Harry sighed as he got up from his seat and went over to the lift. The corridor was empty and harry wondered where everyone has gone off to and remembered it is lunch time. Then he felt dizziness and Harry clutched the files in his hand tight. He felt a familiar tug and then Harry landed in darkness. It gave Harry a deja vu feeling. Back then he was 14 and ready to die. Now he is 33 and wants to live. Above that he has three more lives to protect.

As the room finally had light, Harry saw Fabian Lowell walk towards him, a sneer in place.

“The traitor is here,” sneered Lowell and Harry hears a few laughters. 

Harry snorts. 

“Lowell, you are a fool. Traitor you call me? Where were you during the last war? When we were actually fighting an enemy? You made the purebloods a threat when they are not to serve your political agenda. A fool can see through the plan and yet you had some of the cleverest of my former friends being your puppets,” said Harry, disgust evident in his voice.

“We will see, Potter. You minister has everything he needs. If you die here he can take a pureblood wife or husband and his line will remain pure. I think I just did him a favour even though he won’t be minister for long. A man who cannot protect his husband is not capable of protecting the wizarding world now, Is he?” asked Lowell and sent a cruciatus at Harry.

Harry blocked it with his hand and Fabian and his ten puppets stood gaping. 

“You stand there preaching for light and you just threw one of the darkest spells in existence at me,” sneered Harry.

“Now about my husband, Lowell you will die at his hand. I promise you that. I don’t know who gave you the insight into my insecurities as a child but I am not a child anymore. We married following the Zabini family custom. You will learn what it means,” said Harry.

“On the count of three,” said Katie Bell stepping forward and Harry wondered how people can change like this. How they can be so blinded. To think that she had a great career at the Department of Sports and Games, it was a shame really.

They all cast spells at Harry together. However, half of it bounced off the shield Harry cast without his wand which probably dropped at the ministry. Harry wished he could apparate but the place has anti-apparition wards around it. Some of the other curses did reach him, cutting him on his right arm and then came close to Harry’s stomach. 

All took a step back when Harry looked up from that particular cut.

\----------------

Blaise felt the moment Harry left Ministry- or was taken from ministry. They had cast a sensory spell to know when they are not in the same building. Their strong wedding bond was the reason they were able to use the bond. Blaise got up from his chair where he was to hold the inter-department meeting. He looked at Ron and Millicent.

“It’s Harry,” he said as he ran out. 

He ran all the way to the department and stopped short when he found Harry’s wand and froze. A portkey block is impossible in ministry as international portkey lounge is in the ministry. He just stared at the place for a moment.

“I want every single auror and unspeakable, hit wizards and night patrols, we are looking for Harry Potter and Ronald- I can sense it,” said Blaise and rushed out. Ron, Millicent, Aaron, Kenton, Firis and Mulligan rushed after him. Theo and Jaison handled the furor that broke out.

Blaise let them touch him and he apparated. They fell in the edge of Hogsmeade.

“Okay, you have got to be kidding me,” said Ron and then they could sense the wards around them. One wrong move and they will lose Harry.

“Well, Blaise, you and me, and Aaron- we will enter through the whomping willow, that will not alert them because casting a ward inside Hogwarts is impossible. I am sure the fools doesn’t know that entryway,” said Ron. 

“Once we are in and spots Harry, we will alert you through the tabs and you can start the attack on the wards,” said Ron. The other aurors nodded. Subtly, the rest of the force was surrounding Hogsmeade

“Wait, we can cast an anti- apparition around the village. That will prevent them from going too far,” said Aaron.

“Good idea,” said Ron and had some unspeakables cast the spells. Once the perimetre was secured, the three of them got to Hogwarts. McGonagall gave them entry without question. She and other Professors accompanied them and waited outside the whomping willow. All three went in and they could hear sounds. Evidently, the gang was upstairs. Thankfully, they had cast a disillusionment charm beforehand. 

Blaise felt his heart swell when he heard Harry speak.

\-------------------

Harry lost his patience as his kids were getting restless. He looked at them all who were standing looking at each other.

“Maybe something to control his magic,” said someone from one side. Harry raised his hand and cast an  _ Expulso _ , blasting two people who stood on the side who collapsed with a part of the building on them. Harry knew the building very well and he knew help was coming. But that did not mean that he was going to leave without giving them a lesson or two. 

Harry looked at the others. They were all casting spells at him. Some of them did reach him injuring him in various parts of his body except his stomach which he was guarding with a shield conjured with his injured right hand. 

He then cast ‘ _ Confringo _ ’ on the right, leaving two of his attackers incapacitated. He then looked at the six still standing. 

“We should regroup,” said Lowell, like the coward he was. 

“No, you will never get him if you leave now. He betrayed the wizarding world,” said Katie, looking insane as she spoke.

“Shut up you wench,” said Lowell and tried to apparate. However, it was not working and then Harry felt his children calm down. Like him, they could also feel their father’s magic. 

“You are a coward, Lowell,” snorted Harry. 

Katie turned on Harry and raised her wand ready with a killing curse. Harry disarmed her but Blaise who saw her wand movements cast a  _ Diffindo,  _ severing her wand arm and then Blaise was on Harry who just gripped his husband tight.

“Harry,” said Blaise, holding him close and their hands entwined atop Harry’s growing stomach.

“Blaise,” mumbled Harry before he lost consciousness.

\--------------

Blaise paced St Mungo’s corridor worried. His mother and mother-in-laws were all asking him to sit down and have something. But somehow Blaise cannot even think of it. He wanted to see Harry. He wanted to know his husband and kids are safe. And then Healer Highburn walked out.

“Minister, Harry and the little ones are safe. There has been some blood loss. We will need to have him on blood replenishing potions for some time. Also, lesser duty time would be better. The work will still do him good especially given the circumstances but the time limit is important as he also needs plenty of rest. Anyway, he should be under bed rest for another week before getting up and going about. You can go in,” said the healer.

Blaise didn’t know how to thank the healer, so he left that to the parents and rushed in. Harry laid there in the bed, looking tired. He saw Blaise approaching and gave a small tired smile. Astoria who was finishing the last of the potions bottles, left with a smile and a squeeze on both their hands.

Harry took Blaise’s hand in his and placed a gentle kiss before moving it to rest on top of his stomach. Blaise just broke down. He moved closer, his face pressed closer to Harry’s.

“We are fine,” said Harry.

“I know,” said Blaise and they stayed like that.

\------------------

Of course, some opposers of Blaise took the incident as a useful tool but Harry and Blaise just ignored it and gave a press statement as to what happened and that was that. Eventually, the voices died down. The focus was back on the trials. A large part of the wizarding population was shocked that someone would attempt to hurt The Harry Potter and therefore the culprits got very little sympathy from anyone. The wizengamot had unanimously voted for a life term in Azkaban for all concerned as Harry himself leads the campaigns against Dementor’s Kiss. However, a new plan was made to strengthen the security in Azkaban. 

\-----------------

Harry spent the entire week in bed and managed to drive everyone mad because he was irritated being confined to a space. Only Blaise had a calming effect. When Blaise was near, Harry didn’t really feel like moving or walking around. He just liked cuddling with Blaise who knew this very well and after two days of leave, made sure to structure his schedule to be home for Harry. 

Even 10 months after his marriage to Harry, Blaise still get intimidated by Richard. Harry laughed a whole day about that one incident that took place on Harry’s bed rest week. Richard had stopped Blaise at the door and said “Your mother-in-law is now giving me the kind of looks I am not used to since she was pregnant with Milan. Like, see how this is a how husbands should be. Well, I won’t ask you to stop because then I would have to kill you. But, Thank you for taking care of our child,” said Richard. Harry had posed like he was asleep during the whole conversation and Blaise looked red as he stepped in and closed the door, only for Harry to laugh out loud. Blaise had tackled him, albeit carefully and they spend the day in bed- even though Harry occasionally broke out into laughter remembering the incident. 

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The short chapters are not intentional. I stop when I feel like a chapter has reached its natural ending!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so- Its not a trigger per se- but if there is someone who has had some difficulties with a child and its too sensitive an issue, you can skip after the second child is born- Its nothing really- just a couple of paragraphs but I know its not ever just 'Nothing'. It is always 'something' for someone!

Harry stood with his 9 month old belly as he discussed tactics to catch a serial thief. Some of the non carriers were looking scared as Harry moved around. For one Harry's stomach was huge and it looked scary to anyone who has not carried once. However, Harry was at ease and went about his day like a pro. Blaise often found himself wondering about the enigma that was his husband. He knew better than to say anything out loud though. Really, media was also celebrating it. They post pictures of Harry and himself anywhere they go and Blaise actually had to get a restriction order on paparazzi. 

\-----------

Blaise and Harry went shopping for their kids. Harry picked everything up alike. 

"We will not know their likes and dislikes till they are here. So for now, let us have fun dressing them up the same," said Harry softly. They received a lot of gifts for baby shower and Blaise's mother was still with them which Blaise knew that Harry liked. He was the opposite of the usual son-in-law's and preferred to have his in-laws home. Blaise knew Harry treasured every bit of family he has. He still responds to the postcards his Muggle cousin sends. 

"You know once they are here, I want to shop Muggle. I hope you won't mind," said Harry. Blaise huffed.

"We can go," said Blaise. Harry looked up surprised at that.

"You would come?" asked Harry. 

"Of course," said Blaise as if that's not even a relevant question. Harry just stood on his toes and kissed Blaise not bothering that it is a public place. Blaise didn't mind either.

\-----------

Really, knowing Harry and his luck they should have known that his labour would come at the most inopportune moment. Blaise has gone to work and so did Harry, just one week before the due date. Blaise was addressing some foreign delegates and Harry was briefing a team when his water broke. 

Blaise looked up when Theo ran in and mumbled a quick apology to the 20 delegates. 

"Yes Theo?" asked Blaise.

"It's Harry. His water broke," said Theo. 

Blaise was already on his feet at 'Harry'. Theo made excuses for Blaise and the delegates were rather understanding. Ron and Millicent followed and soon after Theo himself.

\----------

Blaise rushed down and took Harry's arm from where he was leaning against Aaron. They took Harry to St Mungo's.

"Ah, they are in a rush, huh?" asked Highburn and took Harry in. Blaise was panicking. Soon most of their family was at the hospital. Blaise heard his husband's cries and he was sweating profusely. He was then asked to clean up to enter the ward. He did as promoted and walked in. Harry was then given some numbing potion. His eyes met Blaise's and a fresh set of tears fell down his eyes.

"Hey, hey Harry, I am here love," said Blaise gripping his arm tight, reassuringly. Their eyes met and even with all the pain he was in, Harry blushed a bit at being called 'love'. Blaise usually did that only when they were in the throes of passion.

And as they stayed focussed on each other, the healers began their job. Harry did not look down, worried of getting freaked out. Blaise did not look either. He wanted all four to be safe.

Then the first cry was heard and both Harry and Blaise looked at the Healers and medi witches. They were then shown their first born, all red skinned and fussy. Blaise looked back at Harry to make sure that he got a good look.

"It's a boy," said Highburn quite unnecessarily and still beaming. 

"You saw him?" asked Blaise to Harry who nodded, looking extremely tired and wrung out. 

Then their second baby was brought out. Honestly, the cries were a nightmare but when he looks at what they made, him and Harry, Blaise can't help but feel like the luckiest man alive. He can't help but fall in love. Kids were an abstract concept till then. They both knew they were going to have kids. But finally, having them here is something else entirely. 

And then, the third child was brought out and he did not cry. Both Harry and Blaise panicked. They knew the kids are supposed to cry. 

"Can you see him?" asked Harry, worried. 

Blaise was trying to understand as the pediatric healers with them started checking on their third born. Blaise felt his heart seize and he can see how Harry is panicking. 

"You should calm him down. His body is very fragile now and chances of internal hemorrhage is high. Minister," said Highburn. 

Blaise nodded and just gripped Harry's hand and ran his other hand through his husband's forehead.

"Look here. He is going to be fine. Don't worry about it, okay?" said Blaise. He was never more scared in his life. 

"But Blaise- look at him. Is he moving?" asked Harry, his voice slurring. 

"Harry, he will be fine. Breathe- just breathe," said Blaise, soothing Harry. 

Blaise looked over and he saw a spell covering their youngest, as if he was being held inside it.

The healers patched up Harry after giving him a calming and sleeping draught. Then Blaise looked at the healer for answers.

"There is a small pulse- for now. We have kept him in a magical postnatal bubble for now. We will have to give it some time," said Highburn. Blaise nodded.

"The older two?" asked Blaise.

"They are good. The medi witches will bring them soon for a feeding. Harry is going to be hysterical when he wakes up, but we will have to get him to calm down and explain," said Astoria.

Blaise nodded. He saw a few drops of water fall on Harry's face and frowned. Then he realised it was him. He could feel the warmth in his eyes. Harry should have seen him crying before he slept. Blaise curses himself for distressing Harry even more. 

Then their kids were brought, the older two and Harry was gently awaken. 

"Blaise- Cay- 

“He will be fine. They have him under a protective bubble and he is being examined by healers,” said Blaise. That seems to have given Harry some sort of relief. They had already picked up names for their three kids- Atilius Potter- Zabini, Gerard Potter- Zabini and Cayden Potter- Zabini. It was a conscious decision from Harry’s part to not burden them with the name of an ancestor. All the honouring they want will be done through the second names. Blaise couldn’t argue with the logic. They had chosen an Italian, English and Gaelic names to honour their ancestors anyway. 

Harry ‘s face glowed as he saw their two older ones being brought. 

“Have you held them yet?” asked Harry. Blaise shook his head. The medi witch helped Harry hold Atlius who was just looking at them. There is no doubting the eyes- though the emerald green will only come in with time. It is Harry’s eyes which he inherited from his mother- no doubt. His skin is dark, lighter than Blaise and darker than Harry’s. Well, they don’t have to worry about him burning his skin a lot. He is perfect and Blaise and Harry can’t look away. There is also a small patch of black hair on his head. Harry then looked at Blaise. Harry placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Go on, hold him,” said Harry and handed him to Blaise who was worried of dropping his son but stood his ground and let Harry place their son carefully on his hand. Blaise still cannot believe that they made these beautiful beings, really. He was in love and Blaise doesn’t know what to do with all the protective instincts that are running through him at the moment. 

Then Harry was holding Gerard. His skin colour is the same as his brother’s and the hair black. Seriously, Blaise was pretty sure that the Potter Hair is a dominant trait and nothing can overrule it. Blaise noticed that their second one had his own eyes, slightly slanting- or less offensively - eyes with epicanthic folds. They will be brown, he can see that. Gerard looked disinterested and Harry smiled, a knowing look at Blaise who shrugged.

“You should feed them now Do you need me to show you?,” said Astoria. Harry flushed a bright red and Blaise forgot all worries for a moment. In male pregnancies, the lactation only starts after the delivery. The male body is not built to handle too many changes at once anyway. Blaise let Astoria take Atlius and then Harry handed Gerard to him as Astoria placed their oldest back into Harry’s hand.

“I will manage,” said Harry, having good experience with kids what with taking care of his brothers and little nephews and nieces. Astoria turned to leave.

“Stori- can you keep us updated about Cay?” asked Harry. Blaise knew he and Harry will have their heart broken into a million pieces if something happened to Cayden. He just closed his eyes took a deep breath and held Gerard closer. Everything will be fine. 

“I will do that,” she gave a soft smile and left.

Harry looked at Blaise out of the corner of his eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

“Okay, this is embarrassing but I do want to feed them myself, so sshhh,” said Harry. Blaise knew better than to say anything. Really, he was only proud. Very proud.

Harry held Atlius closer and let him latch on- it was difficult but he did manage. His nipples looked sore. They had started looking sore a couple of days back and now looked swollen. Blaise looked at his family- praying every god of the Old Religion to give their youngest to them, safe and sound. 

\----------------------------

Harry burped Gerard and then handed him to Blaise to lay him down on the crib. Then Blaise joined him in bed and sat by his side. Harry broke down, leaning into Blaise’s chest and he could feel his husband’s soothing hands running circles on his back but the thought of his unmoving child, their Cayden brought a fresh set of tears in Harry’s eyes.

“Do you think I did something careless? Maybe I should have been more careful and perhaps rested more? What if I did this Blaise? I can’t- I need Cay,” said Harry, in between tears and painful sobs. Blaise just held Harry in his arms tightly.

“He is Harry Potter’s son. He will be fine. You know, 20 bucks says all three of them has inherited the mad luck of Potter’s,” said Blaise and that earned him a small smile from Harry.

“And the resilience of Zabini’s,” said Harry, raising his hand and wiping Blaise’s eyes. 

“That too,” said Blaise with a small smile. Harry kissed him below his eyes and Blaise kissed him on his forehead, the first bit of skin closer to them, really. They stayed like that for sometime.

“I - in my grief I am ignoring Atlius and Gerard, aren’t I?” asked Harry biting his lips.

“Harry, they were just fed, and born like an hour before. You are recovering from a labour that your body was never prepared to do. We are both still in that unbelievable phase, I believe Weasley called it where you know everything seems like a dream. Of course you are not ignoring our babies,” said Blaise, incredulous and yet soothing. Harry felt a bit more reassured at that. he can’t wait to have Cayden in his arms and Harry hopes, prays for him to be safe. 

Harry and Blaise were allowed to see Cayden in the evening. The rest of the family saw the older two and were mesmerised. Harry was sure his boys has enchanted them all. Harry felt Blaise’s arm firm around him as they looked at Cayden. He looked so small just like his brothers. The healers have told him that cayden has a weak heart, often seen in multiple pregnancies. However, he is past danger. They will have to wait some time to have him in their arms. There are some treatments needed at later stages in life and both parents were determined to learn more about it. There is a feeding tube that is connected to the magical power circle in the side, which is to provide the baby with necessary energy. Harry had given his milk into a bottle as asked. His son will feed from him and Harry was very firm about it. Blaise thinks Harry is a formidable parents and he pitied anyone who dared to turn an evil eye on them. He himself was feeling numerous overwhelming emotions.

It was five days before they could hold Cayden and they did not leave the hospital till Cayden was also good to go with them. Harry had Cayden in one arm and Gerard in another as they stepped into their house. Aaron had brought the car and drove them all home. Blaise had Atlius in his arms. Harry would instinctively turn to check on their oldest.

\-------------------------

The elves were over the moon. Harry and Blaise knew they will have to pick one elf for each of their kids. But that is only for them to keep an eye. Harry has a plan in his mind to ensure that their kids always have family near them. For now, all were settled in the nursery. Harry was going in to the bath.

“Care to join me? I- just need you near,” said Harry looking at Blaise who smiled and followed him inside. They had a relaxing bath together. Harry was a bit sceptical about his post pregnancy body but Blaise’s appreciative eyes were answer enough. And if that was not enough, his husband was hard. Harry just curled into him as they laid in the hot bath. It was winter and really, Christmas was close. They needed all the warmth they can get. 

“Later,” said Harry into Blaise’s skin.

“Well, nothing too strenuous. You need to recover a bit more,” said Blaise biting on the hollow of Harry’s neck, leaving a mark there.

Harry huffed but nodded. They have a lifetime before them.

\--------------

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so- I did not choose the names randomly, but kind of randomly- its difficult to explain. Hope you are all enjoying. Thank you for the comments and kudos and you all the silent appreciative readers. I can totally understand appreciating a work and not having the energy to comment or maybe even the motivation. I love you all!! Now, feel free to comment of I make some errors. Also, please keep in mind that English is not even my 28th language! Kidding! Anyway, I am from India! Hope the writing style is not too much for you guys- Love Always!


	14. Chapter 14

Blaise carried Atilius in his arms, Harry had Cayden in his and Gerard looked extremely content in his Zabini grandmother's arms. They were at a ministry event. Aaron was soon rushing to them and he had Cayden in his arms soon and Harry took Atlius who was asleep from Blaise before they stepped out of the office. 

The event was unavoidable being the anniversary of the war. However, Harry has already made it clear to Blaise that he will kill anyone who touches their children without permission. It was not easy, the event but the family made it through.

Late that night, Harry joined Blaise in bed and his husband's arms soon wrapped around him, pulling him close. 

" I got an invite. A postcard to my parents' place," said Harry, his hand tracing Blaise's biceps. He looked up in askance. 

"It was from Dudley," said Harry. 

Blaise's hand tightened around Harry, holding him closer.

"And?" asked Blaise. 

"He is getting married. We are invited for the wedding," said Harry. 

"Do you want to attend?" asked Blaise.

"I think I do. I- it maybe petty and something no one expects out of the great Harry Potter. But I want to rub it in their face, my aunt and uncle's that I have everything they denied me," said Harry.

"Well, I did not marry the perfect person and I love you every way you are. You are perfect for me and that's all the perfection I care about. We will rub it in their face," smirked Blaise. 

Harry looked up.

"I love you too," he said and kissed Blaise who returned the kiss. Then Harry looked at his husband.

"You would actually attend a Muggle wedding?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I want to be there with you and our kids," said Blaise. Harry smiled as he played with Blaise's hair.

"Which means, I will get my dream of taking you muggle shopping fulfilled," said Harry. 

Blaise scoffed but nodded, pulling Harry back down. Harry blushed a bit when Blaise upturned them.

"How do you manage to blush even now, almost two years and three babies between us- Hmm?" asked Blaise, his voice awed and husky as he kissed Harry again. 

"You do that to me," said Harry between kisses. 

\-------------------

Pansy and Millicent accompanied Harry as he went shopping. Later Blaise will join to be fitted for his suit. He was in a meeting now. 

"We are planning on having babies. Just need a willing donor," said Pansy cooing on her nephews. 

"You know, about that, I was thinking something," said Harry. 

"Not you. Harry, let's be honest, you will hate yourself when you can't claim the kids for yourself or Blaise,no," said Millicent. Pansy nodded. 

"We knew you would offer out of kindness, but no," said Pansy. Harry huffed.

"Can I speak now?"

Both women huffed then. 

"I was going to say that Charlie might be amenable. He wants kids but like you know he doesn't want to be tied down in a relationship. And he was complaining about growing old fast. If it's him you both will have an involved father in the midst too," said Harry. 

Both Pansy and Millicent exchanged looks. 

"Yes, that would be great. Maybe we will talk to him," said Millicent. Pansy nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," said Pansy. 

\------------

Harry thoroughly enjoyed Muggle shopping with Blaise. He even managed to buy a good number of shirts for Blaise that he thinks will look good on the man. Blaise was a good sport throughout the shopping, letting Harry have his fun. Blaise let Harry fix his clothes as they got ready to leave for the wedding and after party. 

"Looking sexy," said Harry sniffing Blaise who smirked.

"I am always sexy for you," said Blaise. 

"Shut it," said Harry fondly. Then Harry looked at his babies in the stroller. All three were asleep for now. Blaise was amused. 

"They are going to wreak havoc when they wake up," said Blaise looking at his 10 month olds.

"They sure are," said Harry as the family got out. Blaise has finally got a magical car and learned driving, just like Harry. They decided that they needed a convenient transportation method after their babies were born. 

Blaise drove the Bentley Mulsanne through their track and then it took off, disillusionment going active as the car reached the skies. The magical cars are charmed to not crash or brush the planes. 

"By the way, Charlie agreed readily to Pans and Mills proposal," said Harry.

"And Mills did not say anything to me, that-

"Oh, they just got it confirmed. They had dinner together yesterday and Charlie is ecstatic. He sent us a text thanking us," said Harry amused.

"I worry about Draco and Astoria. I know they want children, I don't know how they will make do now," said Blaise.

"I know. I do too. Hermione spoke to them about surrogacy. I think Draco was very happy for an option where he will not lose Astoria to a blood curse," said Harry. Blaise nodded. 

"Good. I was worried he would think it's too Muggle. Maybe Hermione will convince them," said Blaise.

Harry nodded. 

"Did Aaron ask Jaison? Do we know what's happening with them?" asked Blaise.

"I have no idea. I don't understand how my flamboyant brother is scared to ask Jay out," said Harry exasperated. 

Blaise smiled. 

"I can't imagine asking you out if we actually got along either, earlier. I mean with what I know now, I don't know. I would be too scared to lose you in any way I have," said Blaise, his eyes on the sky.

Harry placed his hand on Blaise's thigh, a fond smile on his face. He moved forward and placed a kiss on Blaise's cheek. Blaise looked at him and gave a small smile. 

\----------------

Dudley Dursley was ready for his big day. His eyes kept flitting to the front yard. And then, he saw the guests standing up. Sure enough, the Prime Minister's car stopped outside. Out stepped the man and his wife. Dudley saw his parents standing to the side, intimidated. The younger sons of the minister were with him, Milan and Theodore. Then, the second car door opened and out stepped Harry while his husband stepped out from the other side. Dudley smiled ruefully. Both Muggle and Magical Ministers are attending his wedding. Then he saw Harry pick up his nephews, with the help of Harry's younger brother and secretary. 

Dudley sighed. His parents did not know that he was in touch with Harry for a long time. Dudley stepped out, his fiance Rebecca would be very happy to see Dudley's extended family. She was the one who encouraged him to get in touch with Harry after the wizarding war. 

\--------

Harry looked at Aaron who was eyeing Jaison who had Cayden in his arms. 

"So, finally asked him?" asked Harry with a smile. Aaron flushed red. 

"I asked him to come as friends," said Aaron sheepishly. Blaise and Harry looked at each other and rolled their eyes. 

The wedding ceremony was beautiful with Atlius behaving well in Harry's arms. Blaise held Gerard who was asleep. And Cayden was rarely fussy now. 

Harry did not even look at his uncle and aunt because he couldn't bring himself to. He watched as Rebecca and Dudley said their vows. Harry and Blaise's hands were entwined as they sat there. 

Harry looked around and saw Aaron handing a kerchief to Jaison who looked emotional. He was definitely amused. 

Once the ceremony was over, all guests were on their feet. The bride threw the bouquet, it fell on Jaison who caught it on reflex and looked shocked. Jaison's cheeks were red as he looked up at Aaron who looked speechless. 

Then, finally Harry was forced to meet the eyes of Vernon, Petunia and surprisingly Marge. 

"Aunt Petunia," he said. She looked at him and Harry couldn't read her face and he didn't want to. 

"Blaise, this is Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge," said Harry and looked at Blaise who nodded, his face impassive.

"This is Blaise, my husband and our kids Atlius, Gerard and Cayden," said Harry nodding to the stroller. Petunia nodded.

"Nice- Nice to meet your family," said Petunia. Vernon's face looked blue and Marge looked red as a tomato. 

"Ah, Harry my son," said Richard walking over and placing a protective arm around Harry and then his mom too joined. 

At that the three Dursley's look flustered. Harry doesn't remember much of the conversation that followed. He was just glad that he had his family around him.

\-----------

Aaron drove Jaison home after the ceremony. Jaison smiled at Aaron.

"Thank you for asking me to accompany you idiot. It was fun," said Jaison, hugging Aaron who gave him a tight smile. 

"What's it? Something is worrying you? You hang around a lot when you are upset," said Jaison. 

Aaron gave a small smile.

"I do that, don't I? Do I ignore you at other times?" asked Aaron.

"No you don't. It's just that you need me more when you are upset," said Jaison. Aaron looked at Jaison and took a deep breath.

"When I asked you to come with me to the wedding as a friend, I actually meant to ask you out on a date- a real date," said Aaron. At that Jaison looked shocked.

"So, I - I just wanted to ask you, if you would like to go out on a date with me. I swear if it doesn't work out, I won't let it affect our friendship because I can't live without you. But I want so much more with you, so I had to ask-

Jaison looked at Aaron.

"You could have waited another decade to ask," said Jaison. At that Aaron looked at him with the question written on his face.

"Yes," said Jaison, his eyes glassy as he looked at Aaron who gaped and then bent down and kissed Jaison. The kiss was perfect and they stood in each other's arms. 

Jaison touched Aaron's cheeks, tentatively. 

"I- I thought we might never get here," said Jaison, slowly. Aaron covered Jaison's arm with his. 

"I thought so too, but here we are," said Aaron. 

\-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto Epilogue


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now this is it. If I feel like writing a sequel, I will.

Epilogue

Harry heard the shrieks coming from his garden. Sure enough, he saw their three squirts tackling Blaise to the floor. Harry was amused as Gerard climbed behind Blaise, wrapping himself around his back while Cayden just snuggled to Blaise on the left and Atlius, the more mature one among them climbed down and took Blaise's hand. 

"Are you four done rolling around the mud?" asked Harry as he walked over and picked Atlius up. His three year old just snuggled closer to him. Blaise managed to convince Gerard to climb back on his arm. Blaise leaned down and kissed Harry who kissed back. 

"Let me go check on the rest of the family. You get them into the bath," said Harry, smiling. 

"Alright," said Blaise, smiling himself.

Harry went to the balcony and found his mother in law and his mother. 

"Hello Mom, Ma, it's already 3. Maybe, we can start getting ready," said Harry watching fondly as Blaise's mother braided Milan's hair. 

"We will do that. Are the four kids down there back from the garden game?" asked Rachel.

"Yes. Blaise is getting them to bathe and of course clean up himself. I understand Teddy and Dad are yet to get back," said Harry.

"They will be back soon Harry, or they know me better than that," said Rachel with a smile and Augerene snorted, joining in the laugh. Harry and Blaise always wondered about the kind of formidable team they made. After retirement, his parents were also staying here. Blaise and Harry had been very firm on it. For one, there was safety and secondly, they needed the family together. 

Harry smiled as he saw Jaison get down from the west wing. 

"Are we running late Harry? Is everyone ready?"asked Jaison.

"I think so. Let me go get the father and sons out of the tub," said Harry.

"Tell me about idiocies," said Jaison and Harry laughed.

\----------------

In another hour, Astoria and Draco flooed in, their son, Ajax in their arms. They adopted the child, a wizarding orphan who was Muggle born and therefore left in a dump by his birth family. After war, a system to identify all non-magical kids by birth itself and monitor them had been introduced. Harry had run the camp and thus orphanage came into being in the wizarding world. However, as infertile as they are, most wizards were looking for adoption and therefore the adoption rates are high. 

Draco held Ajax safely in his arms. Soon enough, his three boys were hounding Uncle Draco to see Cousin Ajax. Ron and Hermione arrived soon after that with Hugo and Rose. Closely followed by all other Weasleys and their families. Molly Weasley looked pleased as she arrived with her husband and their second son Charlie. She spotted Millicent and Pansy and was soon cooing over her grandchildren. One would think Pansy and Millicent would get irritated by Molly's forbearing nature. But no, they just revelled in it. In fact, they moved with Arthur and Molly so that the grandmother could see them all the time. 

"I have never had a mother. I love it and she said she forgot her's. We love this family we have and Charlie would relax a bit more knowing we are here. He is going all protective mother hen on us," Millicent had told him. The best thing that has happened to them in Pansy's words. Pansy gave birth to their first and Millicent to the second - Claire and Hector. Bill, Percy, George and Ginny were also present with their respective families. 

The next guests to arrive were Theo and Daphne and then Gregory Goyle and his new wife Daisy, a Muggle woman. Dudley and Rebecca came next with their first born Patrick, named after Rebecca's brother. Jaison helped Harry bring in the food. 

"Where are they?" asked Harry, looking around.

"Honestly, I never thought Aaron would be a complete push over when it comes to his son. They are both very busy painting Aaron's nails for the occasion," said Jaison amused. Harry snorted. 

"I am sure Senior Auror Aaron will have much to answer for when he turns up with painted nails tomorrow," said Harry. Soon, Aaron also got down with little Jain. Aaron came up with the name by joining his and Jaison's name and also because it is the name of a saint. Jain toddled over to his brothers who welcomed him into their fold. Harry knew his kids absolutely loved Jain.

All sat around. 

"Here we are, celebrating Blaise and Harry's fifth anniversary. We all know how the union came to be. However, we have seen them grow as a couple, fall in love with each other, gave us all three beautiful babies to spoil rotten and make everyone hope, with the love that flows between them. Harry is the best son, the best brother, the best friend, the best father and I am sure Blaise will agree the best husband anyone could ask for. And Blaise, he is the son-in-law who became our son. He is the spine of the family and I know all in our family will agree with that. A wonderful son, a great friend, a wonderful brother and my son always says- the best husband in the world, that's who Blaise is. They both are our pride, mine, Rachel's and Augerene's. Our family grew after your union and we have had many ups and downs as a family, but we faced them together and overcame it. I hope that one day, this group can celebrate this lovely couple's 50 year anniversary here," said Richard. 

Harry blushed as he looked at Blaise who was smiling at him. They kissed, chastely and watched amused as all of them said 'cheers'. Harry and Blaise's hand entwined underneath the table as they sat there. 

\--------------


End file.
